The Blind leading the Blind
by Shurikenx
Summary: .COMPLETE. 'Let me be your eyes, Sasuke.' Uchihacest, written through Sasuke's POV. Strong yaoi and lemons throughout. Mild horror and angst.
1. Chapter 1

A/N::

Whoot! Here I am, with a new Uchihacest themed fiction! --dances-- I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I am writing it - and chapter two will be uplaoded soon. The story is written through Sasuke's POV.

Warnings: Violence, Slight yaoi - lemons in later chapters.

The Blind Leading the Blind

Chapter 1: - **Song of Death** –

- - - - - -

I was walking down that street.

Again.

I knew I shouldn't be – and I didn't really _want_ to be….So why was I?

Heavy clouds threatened to spill their tears as I carried on, making my way slowly through the decaying buildings and cracked roads – and passing by the many shadowy alleyways in my journey.

I was alone, just me and my footsteps.

Just walking.

Maybe it was the stillness of the place that beckoned me to walk down its streets once again – or maybe it was the darkness, the looming shadows that never seemed to recoil from the sunlight….

But, it appeared that no sunlight – had touched this place in years.

Even so – I knew the real reason why I was here.

I listen intently as I make my way through the cracked streets – the only noise being the gentle slapping of my sandals on the dusty ground. What else was there to hear? There _was_ nothing. No people, no sounds – just a deafening silence.

It started to rain.

Just a small shower – and yet, I was glad for the noises it brought to the desolate area. The soft droplets of rain hitting the guttering, the occasional rumble from the sky – the wind as it blew through the trees nearby… I wondered when it would stop. The rain. Not that I wanted it to stop – I was just wondering, thinking.

I did a lot of thinking.

Thinking of my life, my past – the present and my uncertain future. All the normal things any _normal_ person would _normally_ think about.

But I wasn't normal.

What normal person would have their life ripped apart, torn into shreds – and by the one person they loved, idolized – above any other? What normal person would spend days, weeks – trying their hardest to make sense of the emotions that delved deep inside them? And what normal person – would awake one morning – to find their family brutally murdered?

Like I said – I _wasn't _a normal person.

And that was the reason, the reason why I was walking down that street.

Again.

In the middle of a raging storm.

It was to think….and to remember.

- - - -

The road stank. But it was the kind of smell that you _can't _smell. It was just…_there._ Lingering in the air, seeping into the shadows and crevices that aligned the crumbling walls of buildings – the smell of blood. Sweet and heavy, bitter and nauseous – surrounding me and everything in its mist. It was a smell that, once smelt, remained etched into your mind. A smell which refuses to be forgotten. I didn't like it, but I couldn't escape it. I was walking along the Road of the Dead. Even though the bodies had been removed from the streets and buildings – the sounds, sight and smell of death was everywhere. But if anything was worse than the stench of death – then it was the sound.

_Tap tap tap of the raindrops._

_Slap slap slap of my sandals in the puddles._

_Rumble of the thunder,_

_And the_ _moaning of the wind._

_The echoing screams, and the gushing of crimson blood. _

_The begging, weeping - pleading of the dying, and the thick bubble of blood, oozing from between cracked lips. _

The horrific melody struck my ears, a surreal blend of death and decay – one long symphony that flowed with the rain, filling my mind with pain and fear. But I continue walking.

Just walking.

Just me and my footsteps.

Just me and the Song of Death playing faintly in the background.

I approach the building at the end of the street, reaching out my numb hand to grasp the cold door handle. On the outside, the house was the same. A few boarded up windows – but the same entrance, the same creaky steps, the same picturesque garden.

Same same same.

However, on the inside – the place couldn't appear more different. The musty corridor was dark and gloomy – but I wasn't afraid of bumping into things. There was no furniture here afterall. The police must have cleared all houses of any items or belongings – any thing that could help them discover the culprit behind it all – they would take without hesitation.

It's not like anyone needed the possessions now.

As my eyes adjusted to the dim corridor – I began to notice them.

The scarlet stains that aligned the floorboards before me – some even flicking up onto the walls – grotesque reminders of what had _really _happened.

The horrible thing was – they were just as red as the night they were caused. No amount of cleaning could ever remove them from the dusty surfaces – and even if they were, they could never be removed from my mind. I couldn't get a scrubbing brush and soapy water up there.

I walked forwards, walking along the musty corridor – heading into the main room of the house. I held my hand to my mouth as I entered – trying to prevent myself from retching on the sight before me. The stains that I had thought were horrific in the corridors – were nothing compared to this.

Blood was everywhere.

Dried into the wood grains on the floor – splattered across the large walls – coating the room in a sickly crimson of speckles. I can picture clearly where the corpses lay – all those years ago. Their bodies, sliced by the large katana – slumped lifelessly over the other – eyes, dull and hollow – scarlet flowing steadily from the deep gashes across the skin. I couldn't help it – as I keeled forward, retching up the sickening memories that had wakened in my mind.

I was sick of the memories.

Sick of the screams that echoed in my head.

Sick of knowing - that _he_ had killed them all.

I forced myself to stand, willing my knees to take me away from the sight – but I wasn't leaving the house. Not just yet.

Where were my parents now? Where were all my loving family, my relatives – running to greet me and ask me about my day?

I knew perfectly well where they were.

In the ground.

In the dark.

Dead.

Eyes, body and soul – all rotting in the damp earth, with nothing but the insects and worms, feasting on their pale flesh and crawling amongst the smashed bones.

I was walking up the stairs. Each step seeming to creak with my weight, breaking the silence with the soft squeaks of wood. I was heading for my room. Not that there was anything there that I could really call my own – but it was the only room that didn't house those horrible memories, those screams, the gushing of crimson blood….

I willed myself to stop thinking about it.

I closed my eyes as I stepped into my room – leaning against the door as I pressed it shut behind me.

I could picture it. My old bedroom. The sun shining through the small window opposite the door – and the chest of drawers positioned below it. My wardrobe, small – like most of my furniture – yet sturdy, stood proud in the far right corner, and my bed – nestled against the white wall, filling half of the room with its space. The sunlight dappled onto the shining floor, shimmering through the glass of the window as the echoes of laughter rang from the street below…

And then, I shivered.

My eyes opened, and broke my trance – my memory.

I moved across the bare room to the small of pane of glass – buried under a thin layer of dust. Slowly, I pressed my hand to the pane – my fingers tracing patterns into the dirt, as the heavy rain struck from the outside. It was cool under my fingertips – cool and smooth.

_Tap tap tap_

It was a comforting noise. I can remember when I was young – when I had a life – lying on my bed, and listening to the rain. It made me feel secure and safe, knowing that I was away from the harsh weather. It was comforting. The melodic beat sending me into a light sleep.

_Tap tap tap_

Security. Hm.

I smiled slightly. It seems strange, that I took comfort in the sound of the rain – but it was all I had. It was all I _could_ take comfort in.

_Tap tap tap_

Comfort….A word which does not apply to me anymore.

_Tap tap tap – creak._

Creak? Rain doesn't make that sound….

_Tap tap tap – Creak. Thud._

I pull my hand from the window – a small handprint remaining pressed onto the glass.

_Thud._

I turn around.

He's standing there.

_Thud._

My heartbeat is racing – so fast, and so loud – That I'm sure it's going to explode.

_Thud._

'Welcome home Otouto.'

_Thud thud thud._

I watch as he saunters up to me, casually, in no hurry. And then – time seems to stop.

My _heart_ seems to stop.

But he continues walking. Walking up to me. I can't move. I can't speak –

He smiles at me.

But I can tell immediately that it's not meant to appear friendly. It seems….sinister.

_Thud._

I keel forwards, my hands clutching at my stomach as I fall heavily onto the floor. The blow is so hard, so fast – that the impact leaves me momentarily stunned. I'm pretty sure that if it's possible to crush every organ with just one hit – then he had just done it. I wheeze, specks of blood flicking from my throat as I desperately try to breathe – to get some air into my lungs.

I roll onto my side – trying to relieve the pain – the burning pain, deep inside my mind – deep inside my heart.

I watch as he raises his eyes slightly, looking down at me from above. He reaches out a foot, and nudges my skull – causing my limp head to roll slightly to one side.

And then, he laughs.

A soft, menacing laugh – dripping with danger in every way possible.

'Hm….Pitiful.'

He pulls back his leg, and crashes his foot into my skull – striking me just above the ear. I scream in agony – the sheer force of the blow ricocheting through my head as my body skids a few feet along the floor.

I can feel the river of blood seep across my cheek – and I wince slightly as he steps over me.

_Pitiful…_

Yeah, that's right – I'm pitiful. I'm weak. But I don't want your pity. I don't need your pity – or anybody else's. I'm never good enough for you am I? I never will be.

Because in your eyes – I'm a far cry from a prodigy.

Because in your heart – I'm not worthy to be called your rival, your friend – not even your brother.

I want to hate you. Someone. Anyone. But, I'm confused.

You're all I have left.

The single thread that binds me to my memories, that attaches me to my old life – the life I used to live.

I am nowhere – but I am everywhere.

I'm lost.

Lost in this sickening world – where I am merely a pawn in your game of lies and deceit, of murder – and power.

And I hate it.

Stumbling to my knees, I watch as his cold eyes rest on me. Blood pounds in my head, and a small trickle of scarlet flows from the gash above my ear. I can see him watching me. I can _feel _him watching me – and I can hear the song of death envelope him in its bittersweet melody.

'Why – why did you…do it?'

It's the one question I knew that he would not answer – but I needed to try. Just try and make some sense of it all – of his actions. He leaned against the wall opposite me – casually. He was a very causal person. Doing things without showing expression, without seeming to appear in any hurry….It was frustrating to say the least.

But the emotion I was currently feeling – wasn't frustration or anger.

It was fear.

I was standing before _him._

The person who had killed them all – without a moment's hesitation.

_He _was the reason why the street remained silent. Why the buildings were slowly decaying and lying under the dust.

_He _was the reason why Death's Song resounded so clear in this house – in this street.

His powers were unmatched.

His strength – unbelievable.

And it would be so easy for him to kill me.

I keeled forward, and was sick. Retching up the burning contents of my stomach onto the cold floor. I ignored him as he turned his head in disgust.

'Nice.'

He muttered – just loud enough for me to hear above the splashing of my vomit striking the wooden boards. When I was quiet sure that I'd finished, I allowed my body to sink to the ground – my knees buckling and my muscles collapsing – the result of both fear and sheer exhaustion.

He walked towards me, his black cloak rippling around his form like a silent wave – slicing through the air with sinister grace.

He bent down, lowering himself to my level. To my pitiful weak self – kneeling on the ground – and he cupped my chin in his hand.

At first, he didn't say anything. Just me and him. Him and me. In our house. In the blood stained street. The song of death sweet in my ears. I opened my mouth to repeat my question – determined to find out why he had those terrible things – just as a hard fist slammed into my jaw. I cry out in pain as my head smacks into the hard floor, once again, and the familiar taste of blood fills my mouth – a thick, metallic liquid that makes me choke.

I wince, bracing myself for another blow – but I can only hear his retreating footsteps as he moves to leave the room.

He had satisfied his bloodthirst,

And I had fulfilled my purpose.

I wanted to hate him. Someone. Anyone – But I was confused.

Hurt,

And broken.

'W-Wait, Itachi…'

I murmur from my position, lying on the floorboards in a pool of crimson – my hair matted with the dark substance, and my skin etched with smooth streaks of scarlet. I turn my head slightly to catch his eyes.

I watch as he comes to a halt, one hand resting on the door frame as he prepares to leave.

'Take me with you.'

He smiles at me.

'And why would _you _want to come with me?'

I wince as I shift me weight slightly, silver tears ebbing in my eyes as I hold his gaze.

His scarlet eyes boring deep into my mind,

deep into my heart.

'Because….You're all I have left.'

- - - - - - - -

TBC

Chapter 2 will be up shortly. smiles

Please review!

- Shurkienx

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:: 

Please enjoy the second installment of my 'The Blind Leading The Blind' series - I'm so pleased that I managed to update within two days:-) And, if you're wondering by the end of this chapter 'Where the heck is all the Yaoi-promised content?' Then have no fear, the third chapter will suffice all your Yaoi-craving needs. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 2

** Memories of Rainbows **

--------------

'I'm not taking you with me.'

'But, I don't want you to leave me again –'

'I don't _care_ about what you do or don't want Sasuke.'

Yeah, that's right. Pretend that you don't care – that I mean nothing to you. You say that your love for me was all a lie. A test – to see if I was capable of becoming 'something'.

A prodigy.

Just like you.

But I know the truth.

I know, more than anything – that the good times we spent together, were genuine. No-one could ever fake something like that – not even you.

'You say you don't care – You say that I'm _nothing_ to you, so if I was nothing, if you're telling the truth – then why am I still alive?!'

By the end of my choked words, I was nearly screaming. Frustration, anger, a twisted kind of hatred – all fuelled by the mere sight of him.

'I didn't spare you from the goodness of my own heart,' he snapped back.

'I simply didn't kill you, because you were not _worth_ killing. The family, the clan – they all _deserved_ to die. They were all talented, and they each had their own priceless skill – You on the other hand, were nothing compared to them. They died because they posed a threat. _You _live because you are worthless, useless – and _disappointing_.'

The final words sting, causing a pain far greater than the blows inflicted on me physically.

These words cut deep into my heart, my very soul.

I watch as he turns on his heel, heading into the corridor and away from me….But I'm not letting him leave me.

Not now.

Not again.

Despite what he had done, despite what he has said – I couldn't hate him.

I had tried countless times, every morning – looking at myself in the mirror, I would tell myself that I hated him. Loathed him. _Despised_ him - But I could never say it, and look myself in the eyes. I had tried, and failed.

I pick myself up from the ground, ignoring the blood that streams across my skin upon my movements as I ran after him. I didn't want to be alone again. Blindly, tears clouding my vision – I clutch at the back of his cloak. The fabric was soft and cool in my hands, soft and velvety – something eerily beautiful, for someone so dark. He stopped walking, realising my fists clinging onto his garment – and I knew that it was the worst possible thing I could've done.

He spun around, his speed too quick for my eyes to register – as the back of his hand strikes my face. I could feel the flesh of my cheek split, as his nails scratch deep into my skin – sharp and painful. I recoil from the heavy impact, wincing as fresh blood drips silently from my fresh wounds – but my fists remain tight in the black fabric.

He didn't speak.

He didn't need to; his eyes voiced his rage.

Scarlet eyes – blood red eyes.

The eyes of the man who had killed them all. My family were dead. Dead because of him.

Why?

Why did he do such a thing?

I'm not sure.

Maybe _he_ doesn't really know either.

He brings his hand up again – and I clench my fists tighter.

_Slam._

I wouldn't let go – I didn't want him to leave me.

_Slam._

More blood, spraying on my voice as I scream in agony.

_Slam._

Scarlet eyes, scarlet blood.

_Slam._

I cry out as my knees are struck, his foot crashing hard into my lower legs, sending me sprawling to the floor.

_I'm not sure why he did it…_

My mind's reeling, my head's spinning – everything is a big blur of crimson and black.

He was bending down, picking up my limp body – covered in a sickly mess of blood, cuts and bruises. I can feel his arms around me, holding me, supporting me against his chest. We weren't moving – and I could feel his eyes on me. Watching me. Looking at me – but I couldn't bring myself to return his gaze.

Everything was so painful….so painful….

Black fabric gently brushed against my cheek, and I could tell from the way the fabric moved against me, that we were moving once again. My fingers were sore, bleeding and battered – and the skin of my knuckles had torn slightly during my desperate attempts to keep hold of his clothing…. I would like to say that my sudden longing to be with him was out of character – but it wasn't.

I know, I _know_ that I have been saying that one day I will kill him. That I will avenge my dead family, that I will correct his sins….But loneliness can get the better of anyone. If I killed him, it would be like shredding the last string to my life. We were the only two survivors of our family; of our clan….He, the killer – and I, the one who was spared because he was not deemed worthy enough even to die.

We were walking down the stairs, each creak of the wooden floors echoing in my mind. I look up as we descend the staircase, and leave the house – stepping out in the garden that adorns the entrance. The rain had stopped falling, and small rays of sunlight were beginning to break through the looming clouds up ahead.

I noticed that he was looking too.

It _was_ an amazing sight. The golden sunlight dappled through the dark sky, tinting the corners of stray cloud – a haze of wonderful colours, all complimenting and contrasting with one another. The beautiful outcome, of a horrific storm. It's a sight that you can't _not_ look at. And then, something catches my eye. I raise a hand, and tug slightly at the collar of his cloak – his eyes looking down at me questionly.

'Look…..'

I point my finger up at the sky, directly above our heads, gesturing weakly as he turns to follow my gaze.

------------------:: Flashback:: ----------------------

'_Ni-san! Ni-san, come and see!' _

_Sasuke's small footsteps could be heard throughout the bright Uchiha household – the shiny floors and clean windows, even the sunlight that poured through the glass panes seemed to reflect his happiness. Itachi wasn't surprised as his younger brother fell into the room – literally, in his rush of excitement; he had managed to fall right into the door, which, luckily for him, had swung open upon impact – resulting in a small bundle lying sprawled on the floor. He raised his eyes at the boy before him, before beginning to pack away his kunai. Training would have to wait till later…_

'_Ni-San! Outside – Kinasai –'_

'_Sasuke – You should know by now that when my door is shut, I do not want to be disturbed.'_

'_Hai, demo –'_

'_And you also know that you shouldn't be running around the house like that.'_

'…_Gomen Aniki.'_

_A small pout appeared on Sasuke's face, strands of dark black hair flicking infront of his eyes and lying messily across his forehead. _

'_So…' _

_Itachi stood up from his bed, walking over to the young boy, currently still lying, on the floor. _

'_Are you going to show me this…'thing' then?'_

_Sasuke's pout immediately changed into a broad smile._

'_Hai!' _

_Itachi smiled slightly, never being one to show any emotions. _

_It was only his little brother who could ever reveal his feelings, either in the form of a smile or even on occasions, a small laugh. He bent down and gently scooped up the boy in his arms, carrying him carefully as they made their way out into the garden. _

_Their mother worked very hard on the garden – and other than her two sons, it seemed to be her pride and joy. Every flower complimented the next, and not a single blade of grass leaned out of place. They stopped in the middle of the ornate lawn – the faint trickle of water resounding clear in the air, mingling with the birdsong and the faint blowing of the wind – even the sunshine seemed to sing. Sasuke wriggled in his brother's grasp a little, as he turned – pointing up at the sky behind Itachi's head._

'_Look Ni-san, up in the sky!' _

_Itachi swivelled around slightly, being ultra careful not to drop the squirming bundle in his arms as he did so. _

_It was a rainbow – a long arch of bright colours against the expanse of azure sky. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet – such simple colours, yet appearing so alluring and beautiful._

'_Isn't it nice Ni-san?' _

_Itachi smiled, bringing his gaze back down to the onyx eyes in his arms. _

'_It's lovely Otouto.'_

_He watched as the little boy stretched out his hands, directly infront of where the rainbow lay – and clapped them together quickly. He watched as this process was repeated a few times, before the small arms lowered – a slight look of disappointment etched across the boy's face._

'_What is it Sasuke?' _

'_I can't capture it.'_

'_Can't capture what?'_

'_The rainbow.' _

_Itachi followed the boy's saddened eyes back to the band of colours in the sky. _

'_I don't want it to fade away – it's too pretty to disappear…'_

_Itachi understood his brother's words. _

_It was something you wanted to keep hold of – never let it go... but it would always fade away, always vanish…He hugged the boy closer to his chest, and felt the small arms clutch at his neck. _

'_You can't capture a rainbow Otouto…' _

_And silently, the two brothers proceeded back into the house – leaving the floral garden, the sweet birdsong – and the rainbow, all behind. _

--------------:: End of Flashback:: --------------------

'Look…..'

I point my finger up at the sky, directly above our heads, gesturing weakly as he turns to follow my gaze.

A small band of colours lines the sky – tearing through the dark clouds and rippling with the sunshine.

I watch intently as his eyes register the sight – _remembers _the sight, and for a moment – I feel something.

A vibe or a 'feeling' from him – something which I hadn't felt in a long time.

It's a feeling of….sadness, loneliness – remembrance.

Remembrance of _that_ day.

Because it was that day, the same day that I rushed to show him that rainbow – that he killed everyone.

He turns his eyes back to me – and any feelings that I sensed from him, are locked up. He's always been good at that. Blocking me out, forgetting memories of us together – not showing what he feels. The slight warmth from his heart – fades, returning back to his cold and empty shell. The shell, where he is not a human.

Humans have emotions, humans care for others….unlike him.

'You can't capture a rainbow Sasuke….'

His hand slams into the back of my neck – and I can only gasp from the sudden impact, before my eyes slide shut – and I am swallowed up by the darkness. The darkness that engulfs me, and sends me reeling into the black abyss.

_Thud._

_I know…_

_Thud._

_I know that…you would never love me…_

_Thud._

_I know that I could never…_

_Thud._

_Capture your cold heart…_

_--------------------_

- TBC -

Please review :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Let me be your eyes

------

I open my eyes – but nothing happens.

Black.

Darkness.

I try again, but only achieve the same result. I'm starting to panic now. My heartbeat is becoming stronger, faster. Was I…. _dead?_ Surely the blows that Itachi had dealt weren't fatal enough to kill me? Yes, it was clear to me, _everyone_, that he hated me. He hated all of the Uchiha clan, he had made that very clear the night that he killed them all…..But, even though he hated me – he had _never_ tried to kill me.

Why was that?

I'm not sure.

Why did he leave me alive that night, begging for my life?

I'm not sure.

I'm not sure about much any more.

Truth, lies, deceit, betrayal, friendship and love, hatred and revenge. They were only words to me now. Words, sounds – without form or meaning.

I lay there, well; I presumed that I must be lying down, and tried again to open my eyes. I could tell that I had managed to open them, judging from the painful sting that occurred when cool air blew against them, and yet – I could see nothing. It was like….a temporary blindness.

I had come to the decision that I wasn't dead, but merely blind.

Hn, it didn't seem like a very good conclusion.

I didn't _want_ to be blind.

I wanted to curl up and hide, escape from the world - But the agony that racked my body with the slightest movement was far too great. I could hear the small crackle of what I guessed was a small fire to my right – and I could feel my skin warm slightly with the heat from the flames. I could hear birdsong and rustling of leaves, so I imagined that I was in a forest. Summary: Lying down, in a forest, with a fire beside me – and blind. Carefully, I flexed my fingers beneath me. Cool earth greeted my fingertips, damp and cold. Slowly, I reached out my hand – further away from my body, trying to determine exactly where I was, and what was around me. . .

'Stop moving Sasuke.'

I froze as my wrist was gripped tightly and replaced by my side. I still couldn't see – but I immediately felt a sigh of relief escape my lips upon hearing his voice. So, he hadn't left me afterall. He _had _taken me with him. Why? Why did he do it? Why not just leave me in our old house? Why why why? So many questions needed to ask – but they could all wait.

'Where am –'

'You're ok for the time being, we're in a forest. On the edge of Konoha.'

I nodded slightly in understanding - only to gasp in pain as a sharp feeling similar to electricity shot up my spine.

'I told you to _stop_ moving. If you carry on ignoring me then you'll regret it.'

'You're the one who caused all this agony that I'm in…' I murmured, just loud enough for him to hear - but whether he actually listened to me or not I couldn't tell.

We sat in silence for a while. I could feel him next to me, and I could hear his shallow breathing. It was comforting. But I still couldn't see. I still remained blind. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, I slowly reached out my hand and gripped his own. I could feel him tense slightly upon the contact – but I needed to feel something. To assure me that I wasn't alone, that I was still alive.

'Why can't I see?'

There was another short silence, as I waited for an answer.

'Sometimes one may experience temporary blindness after a case of concussion. It's nothing you need to worry about.'

I wasn't sure whether I had imagined it – but, I could have sworn that he squeezed my fingers slightly as he spoke, as if – _reassuring_ me that I was okay. That _everything_ was okay. I smiled, and opened my eyes a little, trying to see his figure beside me.

Nothing, darkness.

My smile immediately faded as I heard fabric shuffling next to me. I held onto his hand tighter, but his hand was wrenched free from my grasp.

'Itachi - !'

'Be quiet Otouto, I'm not going anywhere.'

I whimpered as strong hands firmly wrapped around my waist and back – lifting me up from the ground with a series of sickening cracks as my bones snapped into place. I could feel dried blood crackle from my skin as my position changed, and I could only imagine the state that my body must be in; a huge bloody mess. Nice. I don't know why I was suddenly worrying about my appearance, he didn't care – so why should I?

'Why did you….Why didn't you leave me there? Back at the house?'

I spoke quietly as I felt myself being lowered down onto something soft and spongey, presumably a make-shift futon.

'Because I _couldn't _just leave you there.'

'But you were about to.'

'I know.'

'So what made you change your mind?'

'Nothing did. I just knew that if I had left you there and you had woken up temporarily blind – you would have been scared senseless.'

His comment was devoid of any emotions, but I could feel the snide tone behind the words as he openly mocked me.

'I would've been fine without you!' I snapped back.

'Yes of course Otouto, stumbling around - crying and weeping for me like you always used to.'

I may have been blind, but I could easily picture his smirking face.

'Shut up…' My words were meant to be angry sounding, but all I could manage was a weak whisper. Pitiful. And the _most_ pitiful thing, was that I knew in my heart that he was right. As always. Every time I had hurt myself in training, or simply not achieved a task set for me – I would cry for my brother. Not my mother, which to most would have automatically have been the first choice, but for my niisan.

I'm not sure why I did it.

I _still_ don't know why.

It's not like he ever _cared_ for me in anyway. He would become impatient and annoyed whenever I followed him around, or whenever I clung to him, tears soaking into his shirt. But I didn't care when he shunned me.

I just liked to _be_ with him.

In his presence.

It It was the same now. Even though he was mocking me, degrading me - I would rather be here, _with_ him, than anywhere else.

We sat there, me - stuck in my memories, thinking to myself, and Itachi to my side. Just sitting there. Watching me. I could feel his eyes boring deep into my own, even though they were closed, _unusable. _I couldn't help but wonder, if he was looking at me with his normal eyes, or the scarlet pair. I wasn't aware of what the time was, or whether it was night or day – but the soft resounding of fabric to my right signalled that Itachi was lying down next to me.

'Itachi?'

'Hn?'

'Is it….'

'It's night Sasuke.'

I nodded slightly, and turned around to 'face' him. I strained my eyes, trying my hardest to see, to define anything – shapes, shadows, shades. But my hard efforts were rewarded with nothing. Just the same familiar blackness that had become engraved into my vision.

It was scary.

What if it never faded?

What if I was stuck blinded – for the rest of my life?

I didn't want that to happen.

I could feel tears wet my cheeks as I cried silently. I didn't know whether he was still watching me, or whether he had simply chosen to ignore me once again.

I didn't care.

I _did_ care.

I didn't care.

I _did _care.

I wasn't sure of anything anymore.

The sound of moving fabric was soft against my ears, and I could feel something warm caress my forehead. He was breathing gently against my bruised skin.

Soft and warm.

Warm and gentle.

Gentle and soft.

Blindly, I fumbled for the reassurance of his hand once again – and soon enough, felt him entwine his fingers with my own. I nuzzled my face slightly into his chest, trying to retain the warmth of our bodies in the cool night air – but I was stopped from doing so. I whined in disapproval as my brother's free hand gripped my chin, firmly but gently tilting my head upwards. I could feel his lips brush against my own – barely touching, just – _hovering_ above me. Once again, I strained my eyesight – wanting nothing more than to see his face beside me – when I felt cold fingertips touch my eyelids faintly – pressing my flickering eyes shut.

The darkness remained the same.

Black, empty – _dead_.

However, this time – I noticed something.

I could _see_ something.

A small light, dim, but a light none the less – glowing through the cover of blackness.

A soft, scarlet light – _bloody_ scarlet, dripping with shades of crimson and red.

I was scared, frightened – _terrified_. But I trusted him.

I _had _to.

As if reading my thoughts, his voice came faintly from above me, his lips brushing against my own as he spoke. It was barely more than a whisper, and seemed like a whole world away…but I heard it.

'_Let me be your eyes Sasuke…_'

* * *

----x TBC x--- 

A/N:: Soooo, I have two choices for you, my dear reader. Would you, a) Like to see a lemon next chapter? Or, b) Prolong the lemon for a later chapter? The decision is up to you!

I know that Itachi may seem a little 'too nice' in this chapter - but maybe he has some tricks up his sleeve, ne? ;-) Trust me, I know where this story is going.

Kukukuku...

---------------------

Reviews make Itachi happy.

We don't want an angry Ita-kun on our hands now do we?

Nope.

Best review then. ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:: Whoot! Finally updated - and it wasn't too long to wait either! Hehe - well, enough of my jabbering - on with the story! _

_---------------------------------_

_ Chapter 4 _

_.. Of Scaret Mist and Altered Dreams .._

I lay there, thinking.

Just thinking, and listening to the soft breathing sounds that resounded from beside me.

I was tired, but I didn't feel like sleeping.

His touch that seemed to linger on my eyelids soon faded as his hand slipped from my skin – but the soft scarlet light remained. It was a subtle glow, as dim as a candle flame but with the intensity of a thousand furnaces.

It was dull, but bright.

Big, but small…

It was something I didn't understand.

I was facing away from him, his chest resting upon my back, with one arm draped across my waist. Occasionally my hair stirred upon the movement of his breath hitting the nape of my neck, a warm caress that seemed comforting in the cold night. It was nice. It reminded me of when I was younger. When I was happy and care-free…

It's a shame that such childhood innocence can be so quickly destroyed.

Betrayal and deceit, lies and murder - Such things should not have been put into my life. They ruined me, confused me, and made me hate myself.

I shouldn't have, but I _did_.

I began to think that they had died because of me. I began to think that he had done those horrible things, because of _me_….

Yet, I knew in my heart that that was not the case.

I _knew_ who I should hate.

I knew that _he_ was to blame. But….

It was so much easier to blame myself.

I'm not sure whether it was my deep thinking, or just the utter exhaustion of the previous days, but I soon fell into a deep sleep.

However, my sleep was anything but restful.

-------------------------

It was the same dream.

_That_ dream.

I was standing, looking down through hollow eyes at the corpses below me.

Blood pooled at my feet, and the sickly stench of blood and fear hung thick in the air – coating everything in a nauseating atmosphere.

Hesitantly I raised my eyes to the body opposite me. I could see the light reflect from his katana that was by his side. I knew what was going to happen.

How many times had I had this dream?

Too many.

Far too many.

Each scene, each blood splatter – had become engraved in my mind. It was something I could never forget, and the one thing that plagued both my waking hours, _and_ my sleeping ones.

I wasn't safe.

I could run, but I could not escape.

I could never escape my nightmares.

I continued looking up, before finally resting upon his face. His eyes gleamed, his smile was sadistic – but that wasn't what I could see. Instead of his usually smirking face, all I could see was a thick red mist, hiding him from my sight. I watched, as slowly, the crimson haze began to grow, and spread.

Within seconds, I was standing in darkness – staring blankly at a wall of red.

Curious, I reached out my hand and lightly brushed my fingers across its surface. The scarlet substance shimmered under my touch, rippling like water and leaving a small imprint of my fingertips…

_How strange…What is this thing? I've never dreamt about this before. _

_What's…happening?_

I stepped away from the scarlet wall, and gaze in amazement as it began to glow.

Faintly at first, but then becoming brighter and brighter, shining almost blindingly – brighter and brighter and brighter - And then, it stopped.

I blinked.

_I…This – this can't be happening_….

I was looking at myself.

A much… _younger_ self.

I was staring into the crimson wall, which was now slightly transparent, allowing me to see through it; much like the glass on a misty window.

And inthe depths of the crimson and scarlet – was _me_. Me, and….

I walked towards the shimmering surface – and frantically pressed my hands against it. Yes, there was no mistaking it. This wasn't just _me_ in the scarlet mist – this was…._a memory_.

I watched, fascinated – as the scene began to play…..

---------

I was sitting on the tatami mats that lined the back entrance to my house.

He was there – sitting beside me to my right.

We were talking, but I could hear no sound emit from our mouths. All I could see was a hazy picture – like an old roll of cinefilm that had worn with age, and bathed in scarlet.

I continued to stare at myself. I looked like I had been crying, tear stains marked my cheeks and my eyes looked as red as the mist.

I watched him lean over and pull me to his side.

I watched as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I watched as he buried his face into my hair, his mouth opening and closing – murmuring sweet nothings that I couldn't hear…..

…..And I found myself longing to be there.

To be back when things were okay. Even if it was all a big lie, even if he was only _pretending_ to love me – I wanted to hear him telling me that everything was alright.

I stood there, my hands pressed against the crimson wall; a futile attempt to escape back to the past. Crackly scenes played and replayed before me – all scenes of good times and happy moments in my life. All with him. My brother.

When he came to pick me up from the academy.

When he taught me how to throw shuriken properly – and how to hit my target every single time.

When he stood up for me in front of our fussing parents….

When he snuck into my bedroom late one night, and lay down beside me – holding me close and whispering to me how I would grow up to achieve many great things.

I was surprised that so many good times were spent with each other; it was only occasionally that he seemed cold and dismissed me for other things. Watching these moments in my life replay like a video tape seemed to –

'_And that's why you'll become a great shinobi too Sasuke.'_

….What?

I quickly reverted my gaze back to the seemingly unfinished scene. Yes, I wasn't just imagining it…. I could _hear_ what my brother was saying.

'_But, you will have to train hard Otouto. Train hard and strive to be the best…You understand, ne?' _

My smaller form nodded, black bangs flicking around my face.

'_Hai aniki! I'll be the best in the academy – in the whole of Konoha!' _

From behind the wall of crimson, I smiled at my childish announcement. I watched as my brother's hand wrapped securely around my waist.

'_So, do you think you'll be able to overcome your biggest obstacle in life?'_

My young eyes glazed over with confusion.

'_What would my biggest obstacle be Ni-san?_'

He leaned in closer – his nose brushing against my own, my entire view being obstructed wholly by his face.

'_Me.'_

I watched as he leant in a little closer – his lips lingering above my own for a moment, before finally descending on my mouth. It was chaste contact, short and simple – and yet left me feeling so very fulfilled.

'_I don't have to… defeat you, do I Aniki?'_

'_Well, if you want to become stronger, you might have to one day.'_

'_Demo – Naze?'_

'_Ssh Otouto.'_

He placed a finger on my lips – ushering my questions.

We continue to sit there in silence, and I watch from my position as the scene begins to crackle a little – small flecks of scarlet occasionally snaking through the red wall and disappearing into nothing. I begin to think that this is where the memory stops, that this is all I'll see – but I'm wrong.

'_Some people Sasuke, are torn between two decisions, or…feelings.'_

The scene begins again, and I listen intently – my eyes transfixed on my brother's face as he speaks to my younger self.

'_And when these people are torn between two feelings – they may do things that might seem rather – drastic. You understand what I mean right?'_

I watch as my smaller form nods slightly, yet it's obvious that no, I _don't_ understand.

'_Why are you telling me this Aniki? Are you torn between two feelings?' _

He doesn't answer my question; instead, he lays his head on mine – my black hair fitting snugly below his chin. I didn't care that he didn't answer me. My brother was a confusing person – I knew that. It wasn't abnormal for him to ignore a specific question or to just blank me on occasions. I was there, my brother next to me – and that was all that had mattered.

---------

I watched as the scene began to fade away – dissolving into the red mist that hovered before me. It crackled slightly, before completely disappearing.

I was left there.

And, slowly – the wall itself began to vanish.

I waited as the mist slowly evaporated; all traces of scarlet and crimson slowly being swallowed up by the dark shadows.

Soon enough, I was surrounded by total darkness.

It was frightening – but I felt strangely calm.

Seeing those scenes play before my eyes – seemed to have relaxed me. I wasn't thinking about the death of my parents. Visions of their bleeding corpses didn't enter my blank mind…. I was still, composed – and peaceful.

--------------------

_((Itachi's POV)) _

_-----------------------_

I watched him as he slept.

He was fitful to begin with – occasionally moaning and murmuring nonsensical words, but I soon calmed him down.

Why did I do it?

Why did I decide to rid him of the horrible images that plagued his dreams?

Why?

Well, I did owe him that much.

It didn't take long for me to enter his mind. The mangekyou aided me in my task, allowing me into the very depths of his mind with an intense chakra-using hypnosis jutsu. The world of the Tsukoymi is infact very similar. With the hypnosis – I had the ability to enter another's mind (or, when in sleep; their dreams) and alter the memories that filtered into their thoughts.

I could inflict the most brutal torture with this jutsu.

I could make the victim suffer and undergone extreme pain.

I could watch them writhe in mental agony and listen to their blood-curdling screams,

- But not this time.

Sasuke wasn't my victim.

I didn't want to make him see that day again.

No, I wanted to let him sleep.

I wanted to let him sleep peacefully, for once in his life.

---------

I finally removed the jutsu upon seeing his face relax – and a small smile graced his features. He looked delicate, fragile – and I felt pleased in my achievement.

I lay down beside him – resting my head on his own, just like I did all those years ago.

His black hair was soft on the flesh of my neck – his breathing, slow and relaxed…

Why did I do it?

Why did I decide to rid him of the horrible images that plagued his dreams?

Why?

Well, I did owe him that much.

------

_TBC_

------

A/N:: So, I decided to prolong the lemon for a later date - judging from the reviews that you my lovely readers left me, but don't fear Yaoi fans! The sparks will start flying between our two Uchiha's in the next chapter - so all I can say until then is, hope you're enjoying the story so far!

---

Sasuke likes reviews.

So does Itachi.

They can get pretty crabby when they don't get what they want.

So...

Best leave a review, ne? ;-)

xXx -Arigato- xXx


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N::_

Here you go dear readers - the fifth chapter of my 'The Blind Leading the Blind' story - hope you enjoy it!

(A little bit more of Yaoi content in this chappie - but the promised lemon will be soon. _Very_ soon.)

;-)

* * *

_Chapter 5 _

_Need Help Otouto?_

I woke up – feeling the warm heat of flames billow from my right. Twigs snapped in the heat of the small fire, and would occasionally crackle and smoulder. I could imagine the swirling columns of smoke creeping towards the sky, and the glowing embers settling amongst the ashes…I had to imagine most of my surroundings, other than knowing that I was on the outskirts of Konoha – I had to try and _picture_ where I was.

I was 'in a forest' – well, I could be in _any_ forest – Konoha wasn't called 'Village of the Leaves' for nothing. I hadn't questioned where I was – I hadn't asked him _anything_, for most of the day we just sat in silence.

I didn't expect him to burst into conversation any time soon, he just - wasn't 'like that'. If it didn't benefit him in anyway – then he would keep his thoughts to himself. Still, I was grateful for his presence.

Without him….I don't know what could have happened to me.

The area where we were currently staying was obviously well away from any civilization. I heard no passing ninjas, not even ANBU seemed to walk this way….Why was that? It was as though this place was separated in someway from the rest of the world… But I knew that that was impossible. It _had_ to be.

There was more silence, only being broken by the crackling of twigs in the fire. The smell of smoke was heavy, mingling with the scents of the forest – leaves and damp earth. It was slightly nauseating, but it didn't put my mind of food. To say I was hungry was an understatement.

I was _starving_.

I hadn't eaten since the night I got here, and my stomach was complaining about it.

'Ano sa ano sa (1)– Nii-san?'

I waited for a sign to let me know that he was listening to me – and a faint murmur from across the clearing rewarded my patience.

'Ano… Do we have – anything to eat?'

I sounded stupid asking the question, it made me sound incapable and weak – but what else could I say? I didn't want to be blind, but I _really_ didn't want to die of starvation.

'Hn… I might have something…'

I heard his clothing shuffle slightly as he stood up from his position – taking his small geisha steps across the clearing before kneeling before me. He took my hand in his own, and placed something in my palm. I strained my eyes, opening them wide and staring at where I guessed my hand to be – but it was the same darkness.

The same dead, cold blackness.

It hadn't improved, even it _had_ been just a day – but it hadn't changed.

I was still blind, still unable to see.

'It's onigiri.' He said, his hand leaving my own – the small rice ball remaining in my palm.

Hesitantly I brought it to my mouth and slowly began to chew – only to quickly gag on it, and promptly spit it out onto the floor. My throat burned, the flesh; raw and painful – it hurt so much… I didn't know how I could even swallow _water_…

I finished my choking and spluttering – my hands clutching at my neck in a desperate attempt to remove the pain.

I sat there, trying to ignore the soreness in my mouth and throat… And wondering about how I was going to eat. It was only when I felt him suddenly very close to me that I asked him what was going on.

'Ni-san? Nani – What are you-'

'You can't eat, ne?'

I nodded in approval.

'Well then – you need some help.'

'N-no, I'm fine – I'll just wait…'

'I don't think so.' He interrupted, and I decided to stop arguing.

'Now – open your mouth.'

I kept my mouth closed. I didn't know what he was going to do – and I didn't really _want_ his help…

'Such a simple instruction Otouto – I'm surprised, I thought you'd be capable of at _least_ doing _that.'_

I sighed. If anyone knew how to mess with your feelings and your mind – then it was him. Reluctantly I opened my mouth a fraction – my lips barely parted – but enough for him to see that I _was _capable of completing the order.

It took me only a matter of seconds for me to realise what was happening.

His mouth was on mine, his lips soft and warm against my own – and I just sat there, in a mixture of disbelief and shock, horror and disgust – and another emotion I couldn't quite place.

Something…stirred, twisting deep inside me – something that I couldn't name as either nice, _or_ unpleasant. However, any remaining thoughts on this strange emotion were quickly dispersed, as something soft and wet forced its way past my teeth - before quickly sliding down my throat.

I coughed and choked as he pulled away - His presence still noticeably close. Hesitantly I opened my mouth to speak.

'What – why did you do that?!'

'You needed to eat, but if you couldn't chew and swallow the food - well; you needed to get the food into your system _some_how.' He replied calmly, _uncaringly_ - his clothes shuffling around his form as he moved to take his seat across from me.

I sat there, my stomach feeling much more satisfied due to the onigiri… But my lips still feeling strange. That _emotion_ still remained… I turned my face to look slightly in his direction – but of course, I couldn't see him.

Everything was just a mess of black – shadows and shapes, shades and darkness. A blank canvas – nothing but nothing but nothing.

'Ni-san?'

My voice was fragile – my throat was sore, but nothing compared to the pain I felt; the pain of knowing that I couldn't see.

'Am I…. how long is this blindness going to last?'

I waited patiently for an answer.

I knew he was there – I could hear his long cloak billowing in the gentle wind. I could imagine how his hair fell across his face – his eyes, either scarlet – blood red with the swirling black pupils – or, the cobalt pair……

'It should have cleared by now – but because of your developing sharingan – the process of your vision returning will undoubtly be slower.'

I nodded my head to show my understanding. So, it was because of my sharinagn that I was still blind…

'Is there, anything I can do to…speed up the process?'

'No. Just wait – you _will_ see again, just be patient. Some things in life are obtained easier with a little patience. Instead of searching and trying to get it – just wait, and maybe _it _will come to _you_ instead.'

I heard his footsteps as he moved towards the fire – the twigs crackling as the flames devoured the wood at its heart.

I just sat.

Just thinking.

Thinking on his words.

He was talking about my vision – he had to be, talking about how 'it will come to you instead' …… surely he meant my eyesight?

But maybe, just maybe….

His words, held another meaning?

- - - - -

It was night, the wind that blew through the clearing was softer, cooler – and the screech of an owl flying overhead broke the silence.

I always liked the night.

Those hours of the day that shrouded the sky in a thick blanket of stars – diminishing the glaring sunlight.

Those precious hours where everything was still, everything calm, everything mildly serene.

Only when I was in the dark could I _truly_ think.

But now – all I could seem to _do_ was think.

I was surrounded, enveloped in the darkness, and not just during the night.

To hear, but not see that what causes the sound.

To touch, but not see the item which you hold in your hand…

Such is a life without sight.

I was grateful for his body next to mine – the warmth from his skin and the softness of his clothing seemed to reassure me that I was still alive. It was a comfort, to know that someone slept beside me – to hear the noise of gentle breathing and to feel the lungs rise and fall slightly in slumber…. Such things that once took for granted, I could not be more grateful for.

I just lay there, my mind deep in thought.

I was facing away from him – his breath occasionally hitting the flesh of my neck – very similar to the previous night…

'Otouto? Why aren't you sleeping?'

It surprised me a little to hear his voice suddenly break the night air – and I was slow in my answer.

'Ni-san…did you – last night… Only, I had strange dreams – and – '

'You were wondering whether I had anything to do with it.'

It was a statement, rather than a question – and I was unsettled at how predictable I must seem to him.

'Hai… Just that, the colours I saw, that everything was bathed in – they were scarlet…and it just… _reminded_ me…'

My voice trailed off to nothing more than a whisper – as I felt him shift slightly behind me, one hand coming up to brush against my forehead - revealing my unseeing eyes from behind my veil of bangs.

'I did…._alter_ a few things in your dreams.'

'…..why?'

I didn't get an answer. In reality, I wasn't expecting one.

He rested his head on my shoulder, and no further words were exchanged. I was tired, exhausted – and I slowly began to fall into a deep sleep.

It may have been coincidence, but for the second night that week – I slept peacefully.

- - - -

_-TBC-_

_Please review! _

_xXx_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N::

One word for this chapter: LEMON!!

Don't like it? Don't read it. Please don't flame or bash this story – it's vital to the plotline. (And because it's just damned hawt.)

;-)

* * *

_Chapter 6_

- Never Say Never -

The following day went quickly – maybe because I was actually _doing_ something, rather than just sitting around.

I was thankful to find the hours fly by.

I had woken up that morning, only to find myself alone. I couldn't feel his presence, the warmth of his body beside me… I didn't know why I suddenly felt so nervous, so _alone._ I was used to being by myself. I didn't need him to feel okay. I didn't need _anyone_. …

But… maybe that was my problem.

Maybe I _did_ need someone.

Maybe… All I really needed…

'Otouto? Are you awake?'

His voice resounded off the trees as he entered the clearing, his cloak fluttering against his body in the breeze. I painted the picture of my surroundings into my mind – matching the sounds I heard, with what I thought they looked like. It was strange, having to _imagine_ everything. I never had a good imagination – so suddenly having to _depend_ on it was difficult to say the least.

'Hai – I'm awake.'

'Good…'

He sat down next to me – and something cold was firmly pressed into my hand. Curious, I gently traced my fingers over the object, trying to decipher what had been placed into my palm. It was only when I felt something warm and wet seep from my fingertips that I realised what I was holding.

'A kunai?'

'Yes.'

I quickly placed the small weapon by my side, determined to not cause any further damage to my hands.

'Why? What do I need a kunai for?'

There was a short silence, broken only by the song of birds overhead.

'Because you're going to do some training.'

'Training?! But – I'm blind.' I was stating the obvious – but how could he expect me to train with no vision?!

'That doesn't mean you can't get some training in.'

I remained seated as he moved around me, the warm trickle of blood dripping from my small wound and onto the damp earth. I winced slightly as his strong arms hoisted me up – it was still so painful to move. It scared me a little, to know that he was the reason for my agony. It was his foot which had collided with my skull, and his fists that had slammed mercilessly into my body… So, why was he choosing to stay with me? To stay and _protect_ me?

I found myself being lowered to the ground, slowly and carefully – until my feet came into contact with the sturdy floor. For a second I just stood there, waiting for guidance. Waiting to be told what to do.

I didn't like being this dependant on him – on _anyone_…

But still… what else could I do?

The cool, metal handle of the kunai was once again placed firmly in my palm – and I hesitatingly tightened my grip around it.

'Okay. I want you to throw the kunai at a moving target. There are plenty of small animals in the shrubbery – so just focus, and aim.'

Fair enough.

I can't say that I didn't try.

I _did_.

But – he made it sound _easy_ – and in reality, well, it was _much_ harder.

Endless times I listened intently to the scurrying sounds of small rabbits in the undergrowth – and would furiously throw the weapon in the presumed direction… every time, every _single_ time – I would miss.

I lay exhausted in the middle of the clearing – my back supported by the sturdy tree trunk behind me. My brow was glistening with sweat, and my lungs stung on each breath.

'Come on Sasuke. At least _try_ and hit one target. You're not even _trying_… What a disappointment.'

I scowled in his direction before angrily snapping back.

'You can talk! This isn't easy – you expect me to hit every single moving target without being able to see?!'

'I _expect_ you to try.' He replied, as though my outburst had not affected him in the slightest way.

I was frustrated and tired – my muscles aching and my head spinning. I allowed my body to slump further into the tree trunk, ignoring his presence which was becoming increasingly stronger as he approached me. His fingertips were suddenly on my lips – ghosting gently over them before trailing across my cheek, and down my neck. I could feel his hand drift along my arm, before ending at my palm.

'Try….'

His mouth was dangerously close to my face, his voice barely a whisper.

'It….'

His breath tickled my ear – warm and soft.

'Again.'

Slowly he pulled away, and I knew that I was blushing madly. But _why_? _Why_ was I blushing? I wasn't expecting him to _do_ anything to me…

I didn't… _want_ him to do anything…

Confused and embarrassed, I quickly rose to my feet – ignoring how my legs protested. I gripped the weapon in my hand, curling my fingers around the hilt before taking on the customary stance.

I knew he was watching me. And I wanted to impress him. Why? I don't know. It just felt…. Right.

I listened hard to my surroundings.

_Imagine each tree, each leaf falling to the ground…_

_Focus on the sounds. Just the sounds. _

_Listen._

_Focus._

_Concentrate._

A quick rustling resounded from the bushes behind me, and I quickly plunged the kunai into its depths. I was hopeful this time. I'd tried, and I _must_ have succeeded this time…

How wrong I was.

'Another failed attempt Otouto.'

I wanted to cry. I didn't of course… but I wanted to. I wanted to show him that I _could_ do it – that he _could_ appreciate me. I wanted that so badly, more than anything… A silent tear fell from one of my blind eyes, slowly leaving a wet trail on my cheek.

'Sasuke, what's wrong?'

His voice was devoid of any emotion, as though he didn't really want to ask – but felt that he had to. More tears dripped from my eyes.

'I… I c-can't do it – I can _never_ do anything right…'

I stammered, hiding my face in my hands – a futile attempt to cover up the fact that I was actually _crying_. Strong people don't cry. Uchihas don't cry….

But I was.

It was as though everything; being blind, meeting him again – was suddenly overwhelming me. My head hurt, my eyes stung despite their inability to work – everything was a painful blur. Colours, shades, lines and shadows. All hidden behind a veil of darkness… A veil that I couldn't break through.

His hands were suddenly on my shoulders; my back pressing firmly into his chest. I couldn't hear him approach me from behind – probably due to my occasional hitches in breath and the faint pitiful noises I couldn't help but utter.

'Take it.'

The all-too familiar handle of the kunai was nudged into my hand, and I reluctantly took a hold of it.

'Now. Listen, and focus.'

His hand remained on mine – guiding it slowly in a wide arc around me. My tears ceased, as I stood there in silence – letting him move me. Seconds passed, and just when I was about to tell him to leave me alone to bask in my self-pity – he quickly spun me around, and released the weapon from my fingers. I stood in amazement, confused by his actions – and it was only when he walked a few steps infront of me, and held something out to my hands did I realise what he had done.

I hesitantly reached out my fingers, and recoiled slightly when they found something soft. I brushed my hands across it… It was some kind of fur – some kind of _animal_… Had I really….?

'Never say never Otouto.' He said simply – leaving the small rabbit in my hands as he guided me back to our camp.

- - - -

We were sitting in silence, a burning fire crackling between us. He seemed… different – and not in a good way. One minute he was acting as though…I may be wrong, but his actions seemed as though they were trying to get me to trust him…to, _want_ him….But then, he would suddenly change, withdraw himself into that hollow shell - and simply snap insults at me or command me to do things. I may be blind – but at those times, he didn't seem to care. I was confused. _He_ was confusing me. I didn't know what he wanted me to say… I didn't know what he wanted me to do.

'Sasuke – come here.'

I flinched at the tone of his voice. It seeped danger in every way possible… and I didn't know why.

'Ni-san? What –'

'Just. Come. Here.'

I quickly stood up from my position on the floor, taking careful steps around the blazing fire to where I presumed him to be. The heat from the ebbing flames warned me how close I was to falling into the heat, and I swallowed back a cry of pain as some stray flames licked at my arms – narrowly missing my skin. Upon reaching him, I quickly sat beside him – using my hands as guides - relieved to be a safe distance away from the fire.

'You need to carry on that training tomorrow morning Sasuke. I'm not planning to keep you safe for much longer, and you'll need to sharpen your hearing skills if I intend on leaving you alone.'

'You're not going to leave…are you? I'm blind because of you! The least you could do is stay with me until my vision returns!'

My words sounded angry – and I guess they were – but I automatically regretted it as his hand firmly grabbed my jaw.

'The _least_ I could do?'

I didn't like this tone. His voice was soft and gentle, yet deadly – like thick syrup over broken glass.

'Have you forgotten Otouto? Have you forgotten that I killed our parents? Have you forgotten that it was _my_ blade that feasted on their precious blood? That _I _was the reason for their deaths?!'

'Why are you acting like this?! Stop it!'

I was shouting now, but so was he.

'How can you _forget_ what I did to you?! I left you with nothing – but still, even now – you're coming back to me. You're wanting to _be_ with me.'

Tears fell from my eyes – his words stinging the air as the grip on my chin became vice-like. His face was merely inches away from my own – I didn't need to have eyes to see that.

'W-Why are you being this way?! What have I done? I don't know what I want – your actions and your words are changing every second! You were _helping_ me earlier – I didn't ask for that! Please stop….please….'

My voice trailed off – lost amidst a flurry of whimpers and sobs, my endless tears flowing across his fingers that continued to clutch at my face. It was only when I remembered my dream from the previous night – that I realised why he was behaving this way.

'_Some people Sasuke, are torn between two decisions, or…feelings - and when these people are torn between two feelings – they may do things that might seem rather – drastic. You understand what I mean… right?_

'Yes…' I whispered aloud.

He _was_ torn between two feelings. Two decisions.

To make me hate him, fear him…

And to make me trust him.

_Love_ him.

His fingers released my chin – but lingered slightly on my flesh. He leaned in towards me, so close that stray pieces of his long hair brushed against my forehead and cheeks.

'Some people are torn between two feelings, aren't they Ni-san? I think… I understand…'

My words were carried away on the night wind – but I knew that he had heard them. As if in response, he closed the small gap between us – his lips finding my own.

I tightened my hands in his thin shirt as the kiss continued – seemingly innocent at first, but quickly gaining need. I wanted it to go on forever – but alas, we all need to breathe.

As he broke away – I found myself panting slightly for breath. I circled my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck. He smelt of the forest. Pine needles, sunshine and earth – but with a subtle scent of spices. I liked it. It was his own unique aroma – and it was as much arousing as it was maddening. I gasped slightly as he lifted me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style before lowering me onto the makeshift futon. I waited in anticipation as he lay down beside me, and I resumed my position, attaching myself to his neck. I could feel his arms wrap around me – one hand stroking my hair and the other resting on my back.

'I'm sorry Otouto…'

I smiled to myself, uncurling my head from under his chin before capturing his lips with my own. The contact was amazing – I was lost in this feeling. Did it matter that we were brothers? Did it really matter? Not to me. Not to him. I wanted him, and he wanted me – I knew that now.

His hand pressed firmly into my hair – pressing me closer to him, his tongue sweeping at my bottom lip – asking for entrance to which I gladly granted. There was no hesitation as he plunged his tongue into my mouth, deepening that maddening feeling inside me. I pulled away slightly – our bodies crushing against the other, hands entwined and neither of us striving for dominance. I rested my head against his shoulder – my lips tingling and that strange feeling churning in my stomach.

'Otouto?'

'Mm?'

I murmured into his shoulder, still trying to decipher what the feeling in my stomach was.

'I want you to lie down – underneath me.'

I raised my face a little – trying to picture him next to me. I strained my eyes, desperately trying to see him. I didn't want to imagine him anymore. I wanted to _see _him.

I struggled to pry myself from his body – and eventually lay below him. I didn't question what he was going to do. I trusted him. I felt safe with him. I _wanted _this.

'Good boy.' He whispered into my ear – and I could feel his smirk against my skin. I wriggled underneath him, trying to get comfy – but I could tell that he saw my movements as quite a turn on. He moaned quietly above me as I accidentally moved against his crotch, and I couldn't help but flush a –what I could only imagine as a- tinge of bright pink. 'Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this to you for?' He muttered, as his lips honed in on my neck – sucking and biting tenderly at the skin found there.

'Mmm – N-not really…'

I panted, stretching my neck unconsciously to give him more room to work with. I bit my lip hard to stop my moans – not wanting to seem weak infront of him, not in _this_ kind of situation.

'Don't hold your screams for me Sasuke.'

His fingers tugged at the hem of my loose shirt – pulling it up roughly over my head before discarding it to one side. I shivered slightly as the cold air stung my torso, but I soon forgot about the cold as his hands eased my legs apart. I tried to see – but it was still the same. Everything around me was black. Covered in darkness – speckled by shadows and strange swirling shapes. I soon gave up on straining my eyes to see, knowing only too well what the result would be. Instead, I tried to focus on what I could hear, what I imagined it to look like.

I snapped out of my deep thoughts as my brother's hand fingered the waistband of my trousers. I swallowed back a nervous lump in my throat, and waited as he slowly pulled them down past my hips. It seemed like an eternity before my trousers were finally removed from my legs – following the same fate as the shirt before it. He leant forward slightly, his lips finding my own in the same heated fervour as before. I moaned into the embrace as he hands found my own – pulling my fingers towards his body. I moved away from his lips – curious as to what he was going to do. I waited in anticipation as he finally rested my hands – on the band of his trousers.

'N-Nisan…?'

'Ssh Otouto… Just let me guide you, okay?'

I nodded, as my fingers were slowly hooked around his waistband – and began pulling it down. I held my breath as I removed the garment from his body with his help, and he shifted his weight above me a little to rid them fully. He remained above me, one hand now on either side of my head, supporting his body. Hesitantly, I traced my fingers across his bare chest – following the lines and contours that mapped out his perfect skin. He kissed me again, softer, gentler – muttering nonsensical things into my neck. It was only when he pulled away, that I wondered if we were… going to _do_ it.

'Ni-san?'

'Hm?'

'Can we… I mean – If you wanted, we could…'

He lifted his face up from my collarbone, his tongue trailing across my skin as he did so.

'You sure Otouto?'

I nodded in reply, and felt him shift slightly – his fingers moving to my lips. I gratefully took them into my mouth, sweeping them between my tongue and sucking lightly. After a few seconds he slowly pulled them out with a satisfying pop – and I felt them move across my inner thighs before stopping at their destination.

'This will feel uncomfortable, but you have to trust me.'

'O-Okay…'

I muttered, wrapping my arms around his neck and inhaling his scent again. He pressed the digits in slightly. It _didn't_ feel good. I tried to move away from the strange feeling - but one hand came up to stroke my hair- reassuring me that it was okay. That _everything_ was okay. I nodded into his shoulder – telling him wordlessly that I was ready for him to continue. He pressed in more, scissoring his fingers a little to stretch me further. I didn't like it, and I was grateful when he removed them from inside me.

'Otouto? I'm going to do it now… are you sure you want to…?'

'Hai…please…'

I whimpered, as he lifted my legs up to rest on his waist. I waited, waited and waited and waited, until he finally pushed in, hard. I cried out as he entered me – the pain was maddening, unbearable – and I gritted my teeth as he moved a little.

'Don't let me hurt you Sasuke…' He whispered, one hand constantly stroking through my hair, and the other supporting his body.

I wasn't so sure of this anymore. I didn't realise it was going to hurt this much…What pleasure could possibly come out of this? He started to move again, each time thrusting in a little deeper, a little harder. I cried out again – but this time, not from pain.

Something sparked deep inside me – making my blinded eyes see white. I didn't know what he had done – but I wanted him to do it again. I bucked my hips slightly – the friction between our two bodies was addictive, the soaring feeling in my stomach and my spinning head – everything was a big blur of feelings and passion. His thrusts were becoming stronger – hitting that spot inside me every time and making me see white. There was nothing gentle about either of our actions now – my nails dug unconsciously into his back, blood dripping from the fresh wounds that now littered his flawless skin. I wanted to see his face as he said my name over and over – I wanted to see him with emotions in his eyes. I wanted to know that only _I _could make him feel this way…

He continued the nonsensical pace, until he grasped my own erection in his hand – pumping it in time with his thrusts. The touch was enough to make anyone go mad with ecstasy –and I couldn't help but cry out into his shoulder as I came between us.

'Sasu...ke –' He moaned above me, biting down hard on the junction of my neck and drawing blood. It wasn't soon after when he came inside me.

I gasped at the sudden feeling as he pulled out, collapsing breathlessly beside my own limp body. For a moment we just lay there, basking in the after-orgasm bliss. A mixture of sweat, blood and semen littered both of our bodies, but neither of us made any moves to clean up.

Slowly I inched my way closer to his body – kissing him lightly before lying down in his arms.

'I don't want to hate you Nisan… I…love you.'

I whispered to him, not sure if he was listening. I didn't get an answer, maybe I never would. At that moment, I didn't care. I didn't care that I was blind. I didn't care that we were family. I _did_ love him, and even if he didn't say those three words back to me…

I could always imagine.

-----

- TBC -

----

A/N::

So – To those of you dear readers who read the lemon scene – I hope you enjoyed it! The angst will start becoming more apparent from here on, so prepare yourselves for more delicious Yaoi content with a side order of despair!

-----

Itachi likes Sasuke.

Sasuke likes Itachi.

Reviews fuel their lustful passion for each other.

So….

For the sake of all fellow Uchihacest-lovers –

Leave a review:-)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N::

Not much to say about this chapter - other than expect LOTS of Yaoi-content, and quite a bit of violence. You have been warned. No flamers or bashers please. :-)

* * *

Chapter 7

-_ The Expected Enemy -_

From that night on, we were…..closer.

Closer then we had ever been before – whether that was a good thing or not… I'm not sure, but for the time being – it felt right. My training continued, and within just a few days I was able to hit moving targets without the aid of sight. I was getting more confident in myself. To begin with, the prospect of being blind seemed impossible to cope with – but now, I was getting a little more – '_used_' to it.

I sat opposite my brother, playing with a small kunai in my hands. I tossed it expertly from one hand to the other – painting the picture into my mind, so that I caught the blade perfectly each time. It was only when he chose to speak that my concentration shattered – and the weapon landed in the ground with a heavy thud.

'Come here Sasuke.'

I steadily rose to my feet, taking those few precautious steps towards him. As soon as I approached his position, he grabbed my hands and pulled me gently onto his lap – guiding my legs so that I now straddled his waist. I sighed contently into his shoulder as his long hair brushed against my cheeks, his strong hands wrapping firmly around my body.

'Nisan?'

'Hm?' He replied quietly.

'Will we… always be like this?' I questioned - my words half buried into his neck. He laughed – not his dangerous laugh, but a soft chuckling sound.

'Hai Sasuke – I'd stay with you forever if you so wished.'

There was a short silence as one of his hands stroked through my hair, twisting stray pieces around his forefinger.

'Promise?'

I didn't want him to leave me. Not ever. He was all that I had left – all that remained of my old life and of my deceased family. I loved him. As a brother – and so much more.

'I promise…'

He leant his head closer to my ear, his breath warm on my flesh.

'…Baby brother.' Upon saying these words he gently took my earlobe into his mouth, and lightly nibbled across the outer shell. I wriggled a bit, still straddling his waist – and was surprised to realise that he was infact, hard.

'Nisan…you're –'

My words trailed off as a smooth finger was placed on my lips, silencing my voice.

'You act as if you're surprised.' He whispered, leaving my ear before turning his attention to my neck. I gasped quietly as he bit down on the flesh, licking apologetically at the wound he himself had created.

'Why shouldn't I be aroused by you?' He continued, pushing the neck of my shirt down a little to gain better access to the skin there.

'You're so beautiful - and….' He pressed my body away from him, holding me at arms length as if studying me intently. Slowly he pulled me back towards him, one hand cupping my chin as my face stopped, merely centimetres away from his own.

'– _tempting_.' He kissed me, lightly at first – but quickly gaining that needy passion like the night before. I let him sweep his tongue across my lips before pushing into my mouth – our tongues dancing together in an inaudible symphony of lust and want. Moments later we broke apart, both of us gasping for breath. I smiled, hoping that he could see my contentment as I hugged tightly onto his neck. He shifted his weight underneath me, and I heard a faint gasp of pleasure escape from his lips. I'd forgotten that my brother was hard. I could feel a prominent blush spread up my neck and along my cheeks – and I prayed to no-one in particular that I wasn't turning scarlet. Knowing that he was getting aroused by me – that _I_ was making him this way, excited me. It was only when I shifted my weight did I notice that I too was fully erect.

Hesitantly, I moved my hips against his own – and couldn't help but gasp at the immense pleasure the mere friction created. I tried again, rocking my hips against and into his – until I heard that faint intake of breath, which told me that I was clearly doing the right thing. He grasped my waist and quickly pulled me against him, both of us moaning lustfully from that sinful friction. My fingers coursed through his hair, relishing in the smooth texture it withheld; as soft as silk - and flowing through my fingers like water. I could hear his breathing becoming laboured and quickening – and I fully aware that I was doing the same. I rocked –somewhat harshly- into his hips, basking in the sheer pleasure of one simple action. But apparently, the friction wasn't fulfilling his need. I gasped slightly as I was turned around, my back now pressing into his chest – and his fingers darted skilfully to the clasp on my trousers. I didn't think to protest or voice my complaints – I wasn't even aware of the guttural moans that escaped my throat. His hands were soon pumping me - a quick nonsensical pace that left my head feeling light and airy – the touch was addictive, and I was hooked.

My back arched unconsciously into the contact – and I knew that I was close. I didn't want this feeling to end; this raw ecstasy that enveloped me and shrouded me in its grasp – but nothing I could do could postpone the pleasure. After a few final strokes I came into my brother's hand – my screams being swallowed by his own mouth as he kissed me passionately, devouring my cries. Shakily I clung onto his shoulders – lying haphazardly in his arms and panting loudly.

'I love it…when you…scream like that.' He whispered aloud, kissing the nape of my neck. I murmured in reply; a mixture of embarrassment and happiness – knowing that I made him feel this way. I didn't need to have eyes to see the lust for me, shine in his. But that's what made me slightly unsure. Was this merely lust and extreme passion – rather than love? Did he only think of me as a means to vent his sexual frustrations onto?

I sighed inwardly.

Maybe I was thinking too hard about all this.

He loved me – and I loved him. That's all there was too it….

'Right then Otouto – I'm going to get some firewood, and you need to stay here… '

His voice trailed off as his fingers moved to clasp on my trousers; clinging feebly onto my hips, and still undone from our previous actions.

'…until I get back.' He whispered, allowing one finger to slowly ghost across my member as he reasserted my trousers.

'Aah –Nisan –' I moaned at the loss of contact as his hands left my body – only to push me gently off his lap and onto the floor. I remained there as his footsteps across the clearing became quieter and quieter – until I could no longer hear them. I tried to get a little comfy on the damp ground, preparing for a long wait filled with nothing but boredom. What things could I possibly do without sight? Not many. I flexed my arms behind my head, trying to ignore the burning feeling in my stomach that my brother had left in his absence.

- - - - - - - - - -

The fire was getting weaker now; the heat from the flames wasn't as intense.

It was getting colder.

And I'm sure it was getting darker – although I couldn't really tell.

Owls shrieked above me, and the wind blew through the trees – but one sound stood out more than the others.

Footsteps, coming towards me – closer and closer with each passing second. I quickly stood up from my position, the ashes of the fire hissing furiously as my sandals struck the embers.

'Nisan…?'

The footsteps stopped.

My question was swallowed up by the darkness, not answered – but heard.

'Ni-san… Are you here?'

'Not quite.'

A hand clasped over my mouth as something cold was pressed into my neck. I frantically clawed at the hand at my face – desperately trying to get some air into my lungs as my chest began to burn. I kicked out at the pressing figure – and only when I heard him grunt slightly from the impact of my foot colliding with his shins – did I begin to run.

I should've known that it was a futile attempt.

With no vision, no sight –

How could I even _think_ of running _anywhere_?

I was running into nothing. Running into darkness. I couldn't escape it, and I couldn't escape _him_.

'Now now Sasuke – we don't want you running away now do we?'

The blade's point was once again pressed at my throat, and something warm and wet dribbled down my neck. I bit my lip in trepidation, as another blade was swiftly tapped under my chin – tilting my head up to face the attacker. I could feel his eyes burning into mine.

'Hn. What have you been up to? Look at this, you're _blind_ – yeah.'

He laughed, a childish sound – which I thought sounded slightly…feministic. I wasn't going to be the one to tell him _that_.

The blade under my chin tapped my skin twice before returning back to the owner's side. I breathed a silent sigh of relief – but I should've known that this strange visitor wouldn't just disappear.

'So – Where's Itachi then?'

I froze at the mention of his name.

'He's not here right now. He'll be back soon.' I said, through gritted teeth. The stranger laughed again at my remark.

'Well I can tell he's not here. I'm not _blind_ like you are, yeah.'

'Shut up.' I replied – not even bothering to hide the anger in my voice as he openly mocked me.

'Oh well, I'll just stay here until he gets back then…' I clenched my fists into my sides as a smooth hand came to cup my cheek, stroking the skin gently down my throat where the blade had cut minutes earlier.

'And you'll just have to entertain me until then, won't you?'

Even though I was blind - I'm sure my eyes widened as my lips were firmly pressed onto his own. They were cold, unlike my brother's which seemed so warm and soft – despite his icy demeanour. I didn't like this touch. Acting on impulse, I quickly bit down, hard onto his tongue as it forced its way roughly into my mouth. I sunk my teeth into the muscle, and only released it when a sufficient amount of blood had seeped down my throat. The scarlet liquid burned my mouth – and I was grateful to finally feel him pull away.

'You little bastard –'

I almost screamed as one hand clutched around my throat, sharp fingernails piercing my skin deep into my neck. Warm blood gushed from the puncture wounds as he squeezed a little tighter, the deadly appendages sinking further into my flesh.

'That's enough Deidara.'

I collapsed onto the floor as 'Deidara's' hands released my neck, my lungs heaving and my eyes stinging with tears from both pain and fear. But it was okay now. _I_ was okay now. My brother was here – he'd show this guy off. He could capture him in the very depths of the Tsukoymi – torture him until he lies writing on the damp ground, _wishing_ he was dead.

'Leave my little brother Deidara; I was expecting you to come sooner.'

….. What? Itachi was… _expecting him?! _

'Ni-san – What's going on? Who is he?'

My question was ignored as the two people moved across to the fire. Their clothes shuffled as they sat down, and the sounds of heavy items being thrown into the weak fire, closely followed by the roaring of fresh flames – signified that they were preparing to talk.

I didn't catch much of their conversation – and it didn't last long. Hesitantly, I inched my way closer to the pair, dragging my body across the floor – and trying to ignore the immense pain that seared through my neck.

I stopped my movements upon hearing my brother's voice. He didn't sound too happy – but then again, when did he ever?

'But Itachi – the Leader especially requested you –'

I smiled inwardly. Deidara certainly sounded as though he had trouble talking. I could only imagine the state his tongue must have be in…

'The Leader and the rest of the Akatsuki will have to wait. I'm in the middle of something – something which needs my attention for a while longer. When, and only when I am finished here, will I return.'

'This is all because of that bitch Sasuke isn't it, yeah? You're giving up an important mission for that little whore?'

'He's my brother, Deidara. It would do you well to remember that. Now – you will return to the Akatsuki and let them know of my plans – leave. Now'

'Fine fine, whatever – don't blame me if the Leader has a temper tantrum over this though, yeah.'

There were more sounds of rustling fabric and footsteps – and then, I could no longer feel the other man's presence.

I waited as my brother approached me, and could feel his eyes burning holes into the back of my head.

'Otouto? What are you doing lying on your face in the dirt?'

I would have laughed at this comment – were it not for the agony that racked my throat.

'Ni….san?'

'Hai?' He said, lifting my body up into his arms.

'Do you… Are you – giving up your mission to… stay with me?'

He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck as he sat down, with me lying in his arms. His tongue snaked out between his lips and gently swept across my cheek.

'Ni-san?' I pressed, determined to get some kind of answer from him.

'Mmm….' He moaned, tilting my head slightly to access my chin. His tongue moved to my throat - but quickly stopped. Soft fingers lightly touched the wounds on my skin.

'Did Deidara do this to you?'

I nodded in reply, too tired to even speak. Too tired to even _think_.

He sighed, his warm breath hitting my neck as he leaned in closer.

'I'm sorry Otouto – he can be a bit…_brash_ at times. I'll make it up to you – okay?'

I nodded again, my eyes stinging as fresh tears slipped from my blinded eyes.

Soon enough, his lips descended upon my throat – placing soft kisses gently on each wound in turn. His mouth honed in on my pulse and sucked, softly at first, but then a little harder, as his teeth scraped my flesh.

'Ahhh….Nisan…' I muttered, as my fingers coursed through his hair.

'Nisan, please – did you really give up this mission…for me?'

He lifted his head from my neck to look at me – even though _I_ couldn't see _him_.

'Yes. I did – put my mission on hold to stay with you… Why do you keep asking?'

'Well – I heard that… the 'Leader' might get mad at you because you're staying with me…'

'You don't need to worry about the Akatsuki or the Leader – They're none of your concern. What I do and what I _choose_ to do is nothing for you to worry about.'

'But I –'

'Sasuke.'

I quickly stopped my flow of questions as his tone became darker. My questions could wait – I didn't want to make him hate me…. I don't think I could live with that.

'You need to get some rest; those wounds on your throat are only shallow, though they may feel very deep- you just need to sleep and rest.'

'Hai…'

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he slowly stood up – walking a few steps before lowering me onto our futon. I shuffled a bit, conscious of the pain that stung my throat, and fresh tears trickled down my cheeks. I waited as he lay down beside me, and I turned to face him. My hands clung into the fabric of his shirt as I rested my head under his chin. His fingers stroked the back of my neck, and the contact soothed me to some extent. I soon fell asleep in his arms, the small fire still crackling merrily in the darkness of the forest –

though I couldn't see it.

- - - -

Itachi's POV

- - - -

I watched him sleep, absentmindedly stroking his skin as I did so. I didn't expect him to meet Deidara – and judging from the blood that seeped from my associate's mouth, and the scratches on Sasuke's neck – it hadn't been a very friendly encounter.

I don't know why he kept on asking me questions. It frustrated me. I wanted to touch him, kiss him – but how could I when he kept on interrogating me?! It was as though he was feeling unsure of _my_ feelings towards him. Maybe he felt guilty, that _he_ was the reason for my leave from the Akatsuki… Couldn't he understand that I just wanted to _be_ with him?!

But…then again…

I hadn't exactly played the role of the 'ideal big brother'.

I didn't regret anything – I didn't regret killing them all. He could never understand the reason for my actions – and I didn't _expect_ him to understand either.

He was my brother – he knew I loved him.

But…did he know how _much_ I loved him?

I wanted to touch him so badly – to hold him and make him feel the immense pleasure of _being_ with someone… He thinks he knows what loneliness is. But…

I would never want him to feel the loneliness and isolation that _I_ felt.

He would never know _true_ solitude.

I smiled as he tossed in his sleep, his brow creasing as he dreamt. I watched as his small hands fisted in my shirt, and I replied wordlessly by placing my lips gently onto his forehead. He tasted sweet, like jasmine or something floral – and I decided that I liked it. He immediately relaxed upon the contact, and I reluctantly took my lips from his skin. It was a long night, but I was prepared to sit and watch him sleep.

I was prepared to protect him from his dreams.

* * *

_TBC_

_- - - -_

Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter!

This particular chapter was deidcated to my great friend Pyrate-Ninja (You should all read his awesome stories!) and to KillerDustBunny - both for the lovely reviews.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far:-)

- Shurikenx

xXXx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:: 

Heya everyone, I just got back from holiday – so please forgive me for the abundance of typos that are bound to be in this chapter! I'm sleepy, I've got raging headaches – and yet I'm still eager to post up chapters for you readers! (Thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys have left me – they never fail to cheer me up!)

Any warnings for this chapter? Yup. Lemonyness from start to finish. Aren't you lucky? J

Enjoy!

_Chapter 8 _

_Entwined, yet apart _

The sun was warm on my face – but so was the dampness of the morning mist. I could picture how the mist hung in the air, shrouding the trees and spindly branches in its grasp… But like I said, I could only _picture_ it, not _see_ it.

I sat on my knees, the dew drops from the grass slowly seeping through my trousers and dampening my skin. I didn't move though. I liked the coolness of the morning. The beating sun by midday wasn't too my taste – I much preferred the still, quiet mornings and nights. It was as though that during these times, everything seemed to slow down. Everything seemed to become more subdued, more _tranquil_. I liked it. It was the perfect time to think and reflect – and on one question in particular.

What was I going to do now?

Or, more precisely – What was I going to do, when my brother left me?

He said that he'd stay with me if I wanted…but he couldn't _mean_ that.

_No-one_ could promise such a thing, even though he _had_.

I didn't know what I was going to do when he left me. But then again, I didn't know when my sight was going to return either. It had been 4 days now…. How long was temporary blindness _meant _to last? I didn't know, I wasn't _sure_.

I wasn't sure when I stop being blind.

I wasn't sure what I would do until then.

I wasn't sure what I would do _after _that….

And I wasn't sure of my brother's feelings towards me.

Yes, I know that he loved me – and I loved him. More than a brother. More than anyone…. So why now was I feeling unsure?

I feel bad at myself for doubting my feelings.

I blame myself for feeling so unsure.

Maybe it was because of what he'd done. Maybe because of those small things, like ignoring me or simply tossing me aside when I was younger – when I used to _crave _his attention…

But now, I couldn't ask for _more_ of his attention.

'Otouto…are you okay?'

His voice came from behind me; his hand lightly resting on my shoulder. I didn't reply at first – I was still deep in thought, still stuck in the very recesses of my mind. His voice sounded so far away, so faint and quiet….

'Sasuke…'

I could feel myself being pushed onto the floor, one hand pressing me firmly on my damp chest – until I felt the back of my head rest upon the cold ground. Slender fingers stroked through my hair, though I wasn't aware of it. Too many questions were rushing through my mind. Too many questions, and not enough answers.

Love and hate.

_What_ I feel and what I _should_ feel.

The past and present…

Brother or lover.

The fingers at my hair moved down slightly, varying in pressure as they gently moved down my neck and onto my throat. The wounds that Deidara had left on my skin were tender and sore, and I flinched a little at the contact. In one sense I was lucky. My brother had arrived in time, and Deidara had left me with only small wounds and – thankfully - only one bruising kiss.

Skin on skin, fingers entwining – lips meeting.

I wasn't _aware_ of what was happening. I couldn't see. I felt empty, hollow – dead.

'Sasuke – I want you to hold on, okay?'

I could feel myself nodding, and my arms automatically wrapped around his neck above me. Hands grasped my waist and eased my legs around his strong hips, and suddenly I was moving – _he_ was moving. He walked a few steps – and then slowed. The ground began to slope down a little, and his steps became careful and precautious.

There was a soft, gentle splashing sound – and my ankles gripping the small of his back were soon submerged in what I could only place as water.

'Ni-san?' I whispered, tilting my head a little to speak into his ear. For some reason, I could barely speak. My throat burned. My neck burned. _Everything_ seemed to hurt, or cause me pain in someway.

'Nani….What are you doing?'

'We're going to clean you up a little.'

'O-Okay…'

I waited as I was carefully peeled from his body – and lowered into the water. I flinched a little as the cold water came into contact with my skin… My thin trousers and my shirt stuck to me, suffocating and clinging to my body. I stretched my legs, and eventually, my feet touched sandy earth. I waited there for a few seconds – once again in the position where I was dependant on him. _Waiting_ for him to tell me what to do.

When I was about to question him – I was quickly hushed with a smooth finger to my lips.

'I've got soap; you want me to help you?'

I didn't bother to ask where or how he had found _soap_ of all things… I figured it would be best just to accept the fact, rather than question it. My hand was gripped in his own as something solid was placed into my palm, his hand tightening around mine to curl my fingers around the bar. I was still clothed, but that didn't seem to be a problem. Within a few seconds, my top was shed from my torso – pulled up and over my head, before being tossed carelessly and landing in the water beside us. I tried to imagine the ripples on the water's surface – shimmering and wavering before fading away into nothing.

'You want me to help you?' He asked again, but this time – I could clearly hear the lust painted in his voice. I shivered a little, his hand still on my own as he guided the soap across my chest. I could feel the lather tickle on my skin – and his free hand came up alongside my own to rub in the soap residue. I was still faint and hollow, but slowly, I was _feeling _more.

I could feel the light tracing of his fingertips on my skin.

The teasingly delicate touches of his lips on my neck.

I wasn't sure whether it was right – but I found that I wanted more.

I _needed_ more.

'N-Ni-san?' I stuttered, my small frame shaking from the lightest touch.

'Hai Otouto?'

I didn't like how he sounded so pleased as he spoke – as though he _knew_ what I was going to ask, but was going to _make_ me ask for it just to spite me.

'Please Ni-san…I – I want –'

'Want _what_?'

I bit my bottom lip as his hands continued to probe and rub at my skin – brushing across my nipples with the lightest touch.

'Please…Touch me – Ni-san –'

He rubbed again – his hand slick with soap, but soft against my flesh.

'Seeing as you asked so _nicely_ little brother…'

His hand drifted to the hem of my trousers – tugging slightly at the waistband to discard them from my legs. The fabric was light and weightless in the water – and I slowly stepped out of them.

The water was heavy – but I felt so light.

I clung desperately onto his body, throwing my arms around his waist as he pulled me against him. It was a tight embrace, and the friction caused was rough and hard – but that's what I needed. That's what I _wanted_.

Repeating the same actions from the previous day, I rocked into his body – and almost cried aloud from the pleasure that soared through my veins. His tongue swept across my lips, devouring my cries. I could hear him moan as I pressed against him, and my blinded eyes rolled as his hands moved to my thighs, rubbing and massaging, and slowly moving higher.

Was it wrong?

Maybe.

But…how could something so wrong…

- feel so right?

I guess, some things just don't make sense.

Who knows, maybe they never _will_.

My mind reeled, and I was only half aware of the hands against my burning flesh. I was only half aware of the lips crushing against my own, and I wasn't sure whether the cries and moans that I could hear – were coming from my own mouth, or from his.

It didn't matter.

It didn't need to make any sense.

- - - -

The water rippled gently as we moved to the bank – his hands entwined in my own as he lead the way. We both collapsed breathless onto the damp ground, our bodies feeling heavy and subdued as we left the water. I panted as he pulled me on top of him – his chest rising and falling heavily with each passing breath, as I laid my head below his chin. I could hear his heartbeat, and it was a comforting noise.

'I…I love you, Nisan…' I whispered, his lips kissing my forehead as I spoke.

I waited for a verbal response.

I waited for him to reassure me, with those three words that I had spoken to him…

But I should've known better.

He silently traced a finger across my jaw line, ending up with his hand on my chin. He quietly pulled my face up to his, his lips briefly meeting mine.

It wasn't the reply I wanted, but it would have to do.

- - - -

It was another cold night, and despite the crackling fire that sat between us, its heat did nothing to diminish the freezing air that blew through the trees. I braced myself as a particularly cold breeze stung my skin, the short t-shirt and trousers I wore not being very helpful against the night air. I felt sad. Why? I'm not sure. I was _lucky_. Lucky to have someone who cares for me. Lucky to have someone who's gentle, and doesn't manhandle me for his own pleasure…

But there were many reasons why I should think myself _unlucky_.

I had no parents, no family.

I had never been more confused about my feelings towards someone, not in my entire life…

And I was blind.

I shivered again, and was reminded of my home. The home where my brother had slaughtered my parents. The home, where I had lived such a different life to the one I lead now.

I'm now in the _company_ of my family's murderer.

Staying with him in the very same clearing, in the very same forest.

That was surely something _nobody_ had expected.

The wind was picking up speed now, and was undoubtedly becoming colder. I shivered a little, absentmindedly wrapping my arms around me, a somewhat futile attempt to block out the biting weather. It was only when something soft and heavy was thrown around my shoulders did I realise that I no longer felt the cold night air.

I slowly brushed my fingers against the fabric, and immediately recognised its feel in my hands.

_I didn't want to be alone again. Blindly, tears clouding my vision – I clutch at the back of his cloak_._ The fabric was soft and cool in my hands, soft and velvety – something eerily beautiful, for someone so dark. _

I felt him sit down beside me, one arm wrapping around my waist and pulling him close to his chest. He was warm – and I gratefully shuffled up next to his figure in order to share the body heat.

'You know Sasuke…' He began, coursing a hand through the spikes of my hair as he spoke.

'There are plenty of ways in which we could keep warm…'

The fingers in my hair came down to my lips, tracing them with the lightest of touches.

I swallowed down a nervous lump that had formed in my throat.

Even though we had kissed, touched – even _been_ together – I still felt incredibly weak and scared infront of him. Not scared in a 'frightened' way, just… scared that I was going to make a mistake. Scared that he would leave me, because what I did wasn't right. It's silly to be that paranoid… But what else was I to think?

'What do you say Otouto…?'

The hand around my waist snaked to the waistband on my trousers, teasing the fabric suggestively.

'B-But I – I don't want to make any mistakes…' I whispered back, shivering from both the coldness of the night, and the nervousness of the situation at hand.

He leant his head close to my ear, his warm breath hitting my neck and sending a thousand tingles rushing down my spine, and much lower.

'You _won't_ make any mistakes. Just let me guide you, ne?'

Slowly I nodded, not completely convinced – but the need to feel his skin on my own was becoming increasingly stronger. It was though another person surfaced from within me when we touched. I became overwhelmed by the immense passion and lust that he held, and only for me. I had to trust him. I _had_ to.

He grasped my hand in his own, and lightly tugged me to my feet. His fingers entwined with my own, strong and slender against my thin and small ones.

We were very different.

He was everything that I wasn't, and in many ways.

Whilst I was small, thin and slight – he was tall, strong and perfect. I didn't have to have eyes to know that his skin was perfect as well.

I can remember once when he came home from an ANBU training session, and I was amazed to find not a single scratch or mark on his flesh. When compared to the state of the other ANBU members – one would have thought he had not spent any time training at all. Even now, as I ran my hand over his sculpted chest - I could feel no evidence that would suggest he had been marred or hurt in anyway.

Unlike me. I was very aware of how many cuts and scars I had. And even though I was able to defeat my enemies easily and quickly – I always had to wear the proof of the battle.

But it was okay. I lived with it. We _were_ different, that's how things go. But, I knew that even though we were both so different, we couldn't be more identical.

I was tugged gently across the clearing – the cold wind never failing to make me shiver and tremble in its grasp. The cloak remained around my shoulders, and I gripped it close to me with my free hand, whilst my other remained in his. I was careful with my footing, and soon enough, he came to a stop. I breathed in that familiar scent on pine needles and sunshine as he pulled me close to him, his arms wrapping around my waist and pressing my chest into his own.

The embrace lasted a long time, although how long I couldn't be sure. It felt like hours, and I didn't want it to end. However, like all things – the embrace finally stopped as his fingers moved down my spine, before resting on my lower back. I buried my face closer into his collarbone, trying to retain that comforting warmth against the night air – but smooth fingers grasped my jaw and lifted my face away from his body. I tried to see. I wanted so desperately to see his eyes. At that moment, I didn't care that he had killed my family, and had left me with nothing.

He was with me _now_.

But still, all I could make out was black. Darkness.

I reached my hands up, until they came into contact with smooth flesh. Carefully, I traced the outline of his face, committing every aspect to my sightless memory. My fingers lightly rested on his lips, almost mimicking his actions from before. I found myself being tilted upwards, the smooth hand on my jaw pulling my face up to meet his own.

It was at that moment where his lips met mine - when something sparked deep inside me.

I'm not sure what it was…But I knew that I wanted more of the addictive touch.

Frantically I pushed my tongue alongside his own, savouring the taste that only he could create. In response, his tongue swept across mine, deepening the kiss as a hand fisted in the back of my hair. I winced as the hand pulled back, severing the contact, but instead forcing me to my knees on the ground. The earth was damp and cold, but I didn't worry about that.

My heart was beating so fast with ecstasy for his touch – that nothing really made any sense anymore.

I heard him kneel infront of me, and his hands rushed to pull my shirt over my head, and as soon as it was rid from my body – his lips found mine again in that same heated fervour as before.

I gasped for breath as he pulled away, a string of saliva flicking down my chin as he did so. He laughed gently, capturing my hands in his own as he laid down – my body resting atop his own.

'Now then…' He whispered, pulling my hand up to rest on the bottom of his shirt. I swallowed back another nervous lump.

'Do you think you can manage on your own from here Otouto?' I nodded slightly, his hands leaving mine and resting on my hips. I knew I was shaking, a mixture of both nerves, and the cold weather, but I wanted to please him.

I wanted this.

I fumbled with my fingers; trying desperately to do it right – to not make any mistakes. It was hard, but after some time, I had managed to pull the shirt over his head – the strange netted fabric got tangled in my fingertips, but he helped a little by carefully removing it for me.

I tentively ran a hand over his chest – the bare skin was so warm and smooth, it seemed almost inhuman. I waited for a response, for an instruction…But when I didn't receive one, I started to worry.

'Um, Nisan – What should I…?'

'Ssh.' He hushed me, his slender fingers caressing my cheek as he spoke.

'Just do what ever feels…_right_.' The hand left my face, and I found that I was already missing the touch. I lay there, still resting on his chest – until that…'something' stirred deep inside me. I shuddered violently, my stomach flipping and my heart trembling… The crave for him to touch me, for me to touch _him_ was becoming stronger by he second, stronger and stronger and stronger –

Desperately I began kissing his neck – searching for his pulse under his soft skin, allowing my teeth to graze over the spot where I could almost _taste_ his heartbeat. His hands tightened ever so slightly on my hips – enough to tell me that what I was doing was right. I bit down on the flesh of his neck, a warm trickle of blood pooling on my tongue. He hissed as I removed my teeth from his skin – and my head was forcefully pulled upwards. I winced as I was roughly kissed – no gentle or caring actions coming from either of us. I moaned as his own teeth bit down on my bottom lip and pulled back, piercing my flesh and allowing a small rivulet of blood to flow down my chin.

We carried on like this for a while, each of us inflicting pain and pleasure on the other, both of us driven by lust and nothing else – although…something seemed to flutter in my heart – deep down inside me. It wasn't anything forceful, it was gentler, more…_tender_. But right now, it wasn't making the effort to come to the surface in my actions.

I moaned loudly as the grip on my hips became vice like, my body rocking unconsciously against his. I was so hot; my skin felt like fire - each touch was burning, and each kiss was blazing. A small bead of sweat trickled down my spine, before being lost between our bodies. I can't remember when we had both lost our trousers and underwear – but we had.

'You want – to do – this?' He gasped from underneath me. I smiled to myself.

'Hai Ni-san…please –' I panted between kisses, and was about to move down his neck once again, when something stopped me.

'Then suck.'

My heart skipped a beat as I took the fingers into my mouth, quickly sweeping them between my tongue and sucking lightly. As he withdrew them from my mouth, I found myself being turned over – so that now, _he _was on top. He quickly pushed the appendages into me – and it was uncomfortable as it was the first time. I squirmed a little – but the reassurance of his hand on my cheek quieted me. I tried instead to focus on trying to see.

I tried to see his face.

I tried to make out any surroundings.

I _tried_.

But – it was the same result.

Just the same sickening blackness, the same inability to see.

It was frustrating, annoying – frightening, but my mind was torn from my thoughts as the appendages were removed from inside me. It hurt as they were pulled from me – but I knew that what was to come would hurt a lot more. I gritted my teeth, waiting for the pain to come – but it didn't.

'Otouto…' His voice came from above me, and I was slightly surprised to hear it; having been lost in thought.

'H-Hai?'

'Just relax, if you don't, then it will hurt you more…'

I tried, his hand stroking my cheek as I did so. I _tried_ to relax, and when I finally thought that I had really calmed down – He removed his hand from my skin.

'Okay?'

I nodded, and he pushed in.

Hard.

And although I was partially relaxed – it didn't stop me from screaming.

Tears were stinging in my eyes, and I couldn't help them from falling down my cheeks. I might not have been able to see, but that didn't mean I couldn't cry.

He kissed me, silently reassuring me that it was alright. Surprisingly, I didn't mind crying infront of him - it didn't seem to bother me.

Maybe it was because… I thought that he understood. Understood my feelings.

Understood _me_.

I liked to think so.

He pushed in again, and it still hurt. The pain was unbearable, _unbelievable _–

'Sasuke.' I furiously blinked the tears from my eyes, and listened intently to his voice.

'Be strong Sasuke. Be strong for me…' He whispered, his mouth trailing across my throat. I nodded as he lightly sucked on my neck – taking my mind away from the excruciating pain that burned upon each thrust.

I wanted to be strong.

For him.

I cried out as he found a suitable pace, a pace that was fast and slow. Hard, yet merciful. It made no sense.

It didn't _need_ to.

I knew that he was approaching his climax; his breathing was laboured and his skin slick with sweat. I was much the same.

I was just in raw pain – until he hit that special spot deep inside me that made me cry out. He shifted a little above me, angling himself so that my prostrate was hit every time on every thrust. It hurt, but any feelings of agony or pain were immediately diminished by the pure madness of pleasure.

He knew what made me moan, and what made me scream.

His last thrusts were hard and fast – and I gripped onto his neck and chest as if it were my one and only lifeline. He moaned quietly above me, as though he were trying to hold back his screams – I didn't want that. I tried to tell him, but one final thrust sent me over the edge. I screamed loudly into his shoulder as I came, my very release seeming to trigger his own as he came inside me.

After a few moments – he carefully pulled out of me, and I knew that my body was a bit worse for wear. I could almost feel the blood and semen trickle dutifully down my thighs – but I could forgive him for that. We lay beside each other, my head on his shoulder, breathing in that wonderful scent of forestry and earth. His hair was damp on my cheeks as he gently kissed my skin, a mess of sweat and tears. It was painful to move, but I finally managed to entwine my fingers in his. It was a simple enough gesture, but one that meant so much.

'Warm now baby brother?' He whispered, kissing the nape of my neck and nibbling gently on my earlobe. I nodded in reply and he smiled against my skin. I was too tired to move, too _sore_ to move…

Something soft and heavy fell onto my shoulders, and it took me only a few seconds to realise what it was. I could feel his hand pulling the cloak up and around our bodies – the fabric feeling like silk against my naked skin.

We lay there together – fingers entwined, skin against skin - in an embrace that only we could understand.

To others it would have seemed tainted.

They wouldn't have understood.

Some things don't make any sense,

But some things do.

- - - - -

I wasn't sure what had awoken me, but I knew that it was still night. I fumbled for the reassurance of my brother's body beside me – but my fingers found nothing. My heart skipped a beat upon realisation.

I was alone.

Trembling, I tried to focus on my breathing – trying to relax and clam down.

He can't have gone far; he wouldn't have left me…

I repeated this to myself over and over and over – but the more I told myself it, the less I was inclined to believe it.

I thought of maybe calling for him, but I didn't want to shout out in the middle of the night. I thought about maybe getting up and finding him – but that wasn't even an option – not with no sight. I shivered, and found that I had been dressed loosely in my trousers and shirt. He must've dressed me himself, whilst I was asleep – before he left…

He was probably just collecting some water from the river…

He was probably just getting some firewood for the morning.

Yeah. _Probably_.

My heartbeat had slowed, and I wasn't feeling as unsure about his whereabouts…but something still felt strange.

Something didn't feel quite…._right_.

I listened intently to my surroundings, the only sounds I could hear were the normal-nightly sounds; the hoot of an owl, and the fluttering of leaves in the wind.

Until a twig snapped above me.

Frantically I pushed myself up from the ground, ready to fight the unseen intruder with what little strength I had.

A heavy thud came from my right – as though someone had just jumped down from the dense treetops. My horrors were confirmed as something or _someone_ grabbed my neck. My head reeled as my lungs burned – the grip on my throat was becoming tighter and tighter – and it all seemed too familiar.

The nails on my skin.

The uncanny presence.

It was the same.

The _same_.

'Dei….dara?' I choked out, trying desperately to get some air into my lungs.

'Hn, so you _do_ remember me, yeah!' He laughed, and I was silently grateful as the grip began to loosen.

'What – what are you doing here?!' I shouted, hoping that my brother was near enough to hear my voice.

The hand on my neck reluctantly let go, but I could hear the distinctive moving of cloth, and wondered faintly if he was searching for something.

I slowly edged my way backwards, moving my feet millimetre by millimetre away from Deidara – and for a second, I was hopeful.

'Nah ah Sasuke…' He muttered, grabbing my wrist and twisting it to an unbearable angle. I cried out as I tried to follow the movement of my arm, but something slammed into the backs of my legs – sending me sprawling to the ground with a scream. I struggled to stand, and suddenly, everything seemed impossible.

My legs had frozen up, my head spun and wheeled - and I couldn't see what was happening.

'Now then, I need you to wear this Sasuke – just being _cautious_, afterall, we don't want you screaming for your precious brother do we?'

Tears streamed from my eyes, stinging blindingly as something was forced between my teeth and across my face. I wanted to scream – but I couldn't. I just lay there, drifting between consciousness. My ankles and wrists were bound together with what I could only presume to be some kind of rope – and then I could feel his breath on my face as he crouched beside me.

'Hn, I would have blindfolded you too – but you're _blind_, so I guess it doesn't really matter, yeah.'

He laughed again as his hand stroked my cheek. His touch was enough to make me recoil in disgust, and I managed to turn my face away from his lingering fingers.

I couldn't make out what he was saying; my ears were raging and my head was spinning. He was talking, but his voice was fading…

As his fist crashed into the back of my neck, I was thinking of my brother.

How much I wanted him to be with me.

How much I loved him.

And how much I wanted to say…

That I was sorry for doubting my feelings for him.

- - - - -

(Itachi's POV)

- - - - -

I could hear some voices – but they held no form or meaning. It was a dense forest, and any sounds that passed through were immediately swallowed by the thick branches of the trees. That's why I chose to bring him here, to keep him _safe_ here.

I continued in my actions, carefully scooping up the cold water from the river and storing it away in the wooden cups I had taken with me from the Akatsuki headquarters. I heard the voices again, and one in particular sounded scared. It wasn't a voice – more a scream. I silently moved towards the clearing, the cups rolling with a quiet splash into the murky depths of the black water.

I moved quickly, the cries becoming louder and louder as I edged closer to my brother's resting place. I was sure that he was in trouble – and I didn't want to loose him.

Not again.

I moved stealthily through the trees, sweeping the creaking branches away that threatened to scratch and claw at my eyes. The screams were suddenly muffled, as though the victim had been gagged in order to usher his cries. I hurried on, desperate to get to my brother.

Finally, I burst into the clearing. I snatched up the thin piece of paper that was lying on the dusty ground, and quickly scanned it over.

I was shocked by what I read.

_'Itachi. _

_If you're reading this, then Deidara has been successful – and Sasuke will now be in possession of the Akatsuki. If you want to see your brother alive again, then you'll proceed to the Akatsuki Headquarters, and meet with me. _

_We have some things that we need to discuss. _

_X' _

The scrawled note was signed with a single X – the Leader's seal.

I read and re-read the letter, as if simply committing it to memory would bring Sasuke back… But I knew that I had to get going.

I had to get him back.

I was already missing the touch of his porcelain skin, the warmth of his breath and the softness of his lips.

He was so beautiful…

If only he could see it.

- - -

A/N:: 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter – it's by far the longest, about 5000 words…? Well, I hope you liked it anyways! (The lemons were good I hope!) There seems to be abit of a problem with the site at the moment, so I figured out a way to update chapters! (not that any of you needed to know that...)

Keep those lovely reviews coming! J

- ShurikenX

xXX


	9. Chapter 9

A/N::

Hello again readers, I present you now with the 9th chapter of The Blind Leading the Blind – which I hope you will all enjoy! Warnings – Yaoi, angst, and a bit of horror I guess you could call it. :-)

Chapter 9

_ The Ties That Bind Me _

(Itachi's POV)

- - - -

I had been moving for hours.

Not resting, not stopping.

I knew where the Akatsuki headquarters were.

I knew how to get there quickly and efficiently, and without wasting time.

I just hoped…

A sudden branch appeared infront of my eyes, and I narrowly dodged it by jumping higher into the treetops. I was tiring, but I wasn't going to admit to it.

He needed me.

And much as I tried to hide it….

I needed him too.

- - - -

'_Hhhetyxnkkkapkmdheyytsusldk…'_

'_Juahjsjdkihsnkellss'_

'_Mhneyshiouslallopssalwpa?!'_

'_Butwhataboutmkmdjidjsj…?'_

'_Noitsalrightllk…'_

'..._Yousure?Whatif…'_

'_Wedon'tneedtoworry about Itachi.'_

Voices.

Words and words and words…

I tried to focus on one in particular, but then another would overpower it, and my head would spin; sending everything into strange mumbles and more words.

I still couldn't see, but I could feel.

The ground was hard, some kind of concrete – unlike the soft, damp forest floor I had grown accustomed to. I shifted my legs a little, which I soon found were splayed infront of me. As much as I tried, I couldn't seem to move them apart. That was when I remembered them being tied together with rope back in the forest…

I didn't know where I was, or who I was in the company of – but I could sense somebody approaching me.

'What do you think? He sure looks like Itachi, yeah.'

I immediately recognised the feminine voice of Deidara.

'Hn, Is he conscious? Looks like you beat him up a little – I thought Leader especially requested for him to be treated with _respect_.'

I listened intently – but couldn't place the voice. It was deep, and I could tell that he was automatically superior to Deidara. Were they associates? They spoke of someone called 'Leader' – so surely they were working _under_ somebody?

'I think he's coming around…I'll check.'

Something hard slammed into the side of my head, sending my head reeling to one side with such force, that I was surprised my neck didn't break. I cried out, thick blood rising in my throat.

'Hn, so you're awake, yeah?'

I twisted my head with as much dignity as I could to face the two people. I tried to talk, but something prevented me.

I could remember being tied up with rope…and being gagged.

'Come on Deidara, let's leave him to get used to his _surroundings_.'

I could clearly picture the smirking face of the man as he left, but my mind was torn back into the harsh reality as cold hands gripped my chin; forcing my face upwards.

'I'll be seeing you later then Sasuke, oh – and _do_ try to keep still, you don't want to get hurt now do you?'

I tried desperately to lash out at Deidara, but it was futile – being blind, bound and gagged. His laugh filled the room, soft and gentle – but still dangerous. He kissed my cheek, before leaving me alone in the room; a heavy door slamming, and numerous locks being turned.

I allowed my body to slump back against the support I was tied to; some kind of concrete post which scratched at the skin on my arms.

I lifted my knees to my chest – and screamed.

My skin suddenly felt on fire, as though thousands and thousands of needles were penetrating my flesh. Individual points on my temples and wrists pounded agonizingly – as though something really _was_ stuck in my skin. I cried. The pain, the fear – all being too much for me. The tears slipped down my cheeks before soaking into the cloth across my mouth, which was sufficiently muffling my screams. I tried my hardest to see what was piercing my skin – but to no avail.

What were these _things_ in me? What were they doing to me?!

Hundreds of questions roared through my head, making the pain double in strength. But amidst the questions, the answers, the pain and the fear - I was still thinking of him.

Would he be looking for me?

Would he….

Even care?

- - - -

(Itachi's POV)

- - - -

I stopped outside a large cave-like structure. Vines and numerous cracks stretched across the dull rocks, and a large kanji for 'Red Dawn' was emblazoned above the entrance, in a sickly crimson liquid – glistening in the moonlight.

I knew that the kanji was painted in blood, and that it was fresh.

I was here.

- - - -

Flickering torches led the way, and I had to bend slightly as the roof began to slope. I ignored the dark red liquids that dripped from the ceiling, knowing exactly what they were.

I found myself wondering where the victim's bodies were.

And whether…

No, I wouldn't think about it. He'd be fine, they wouldn't _dare_ do anything to harm him…

I stopped outside a heavy iron door, and knocked.

There was a short silence, and I impatiently waited as the door was slowly opened.

'Itachi, come in.'

I stepped into the room, the door closing automatically behind me. The room was dark, with only a single candle providing light. There were no windows, and the air was stale and heavy – nauseating.

I struggled to see him, but I could feel his presence disturbingly close. There was a soft rustling sound from the furthest corner of the room – and as my eyes adjusted to the gloom, I could make out the tall figure of the Leader.

'Where's Sasuke? What have you done to him?' I questioned, hoping that my voice masked the nerves that fluttered slightly throughout my veins.

'Now now Itachi, I can assure you that -'

'Where is he?!'

He sighed, and I decided automatically to keep the outbursts to a minimum.

None of us in the Akatsuki knew of his true strength or power – and that's what made him all the more dangerous.

'Sasuke is being kept in the eastern cell of our headquarters. He is our prisoner, our _captive_.'

'What?!' I shouted, anger fuelling my words.

This couldn't be happening… Sasuke was a prisoner of the Akatsuki?! A prisoner of the organization _I_ was a member of?

'Why? Why are you keeping him here?'

I watched him as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, leaning possessively against the far wall. The candle flickered, its dim light casting hundreds of shadows onto the damp floor.

'Itachi, we at the Akatsuki _value_ our positions. We value our missions. We _value _our _existence _in such a powerful group…'

He paused, as if to let the words fully sink in.

'And you should _value_ your position here. You decline your missions? You actually take leave, and without permission?! And for what?

Your _brother_?

The very person you left alive when you _slaughtered_ clan – the very person you made to hate you, loathe you, and promised to eventually kill you?!'

I stood silently, hearing his words, but not really listening.

Things had changed between Sasuke and me.

How could I expect the Leader to understand?

'So, I have decided to test your loyalty towards the Akatsuki. The mission you so happily chose to _abandon_ will be completed by yourself and one other Akatsuki member – in less than a week.'

I gritted my teeth. A week?!

'But – Sasuke…'

'The Uchiha will be fine. I can assure you that he will be in _good_ hands... and besides, Deidara seems to have taken quite a fancy to him –'

A smile stretched across his shadowy face.

'And we all know that your little brother is _used_ to that kind of attention, judging from the state of his body when he arrived here… Tell me Itachi, exactly how long have you been having _sex_ with your Otouto?'

'This is irrelevant to the subject at hand.' I spat out, hoping that we were nearly finished. I turned on my heel, gripping the thick door handle in my hand.

I tried not to cringe as my hand came into contact with some kind of mildew – slimy and damp on the cool metal surface. The heavy air was making me feel nauseous, and it made me wonder how on earth someone could _live_ down here…

'Oh, Itachi – before you leave…'

I paused.

'There is _one_ little thing I forgot to mention…'

I reluctantly turned to face him once again, but what I saw horrified me.

In the darkness, something…_crackled_.

I stared at the wall beside the Leader. A thin remote was being tossed carelessly between his fingers, and a hologram flickered beside him.

Nervously I stepped towards it.

'This is what's happening to your precious little brother… Just incase you were curious.'

I stared in horror.

Sasuke, he was…

'You understand Itachi? It will only get worse, if you don't complete your mission that is.'

My brother was tied to a thick concrete post, a piece of material stretching across his mouth…But…

My eyes were on the wires.

The millions of thin, black wires that were piercing his skin.

His temples, his neck, his arms and legs…

I had seen the device before. It was an experiment, a combination of both chakra-stealing wires and genjutsu – making the victim re-live the horrors that he/she had encountered… In a way, it was all too similar to the Mangekyou Sharingan.

I should know.

I helped Sasori to create it.

It was merely an experiment that we used to pry information from our captives – _torture_ them…but Sasuke didn't _have_ any information...

The Akatsuki were simply toying with him, making him writhe in pain – and for nothing.

I watched as Deidara approached him, and I clenched my fists tightly as he possessively kissed my brother's cheek – before closing the metal door to the cell.

I may have imagined it, but I swear that as he kissed him, he looked directly at me.

It was just a split second movement – and one without the aid of the sharingan would probably have missed it…but my blood boiled.

Then, the wires started to glow - burning a sickly red and bathing the cell in crimson. I watched as he writhed in pain, screaming and attempting to break free of his bindings. I watched, unable to do anything – as my beloved brother was tortured to such a horrific extent.

He was still blind…How scared must he be?

I turned and quickly left the room, never before feeling so happy to step into the cool corridors, and into the light.

I silently prayed as I walked swiftly back to my room – that he would have faith in me.

I would complete this mission, and then I would get him out.

I'd hold him again, and tell him that everything was alright.

- - - -

As I opened the door to my room, I had an idea. The mission didn't _start_ until tomorrow, and I still had to choose one other associate to accompany me…

I could see him before I left.

Even if it was just for a few minutes…

I quickly ran around my room, grabbing various items and storing them in my pockets.

_Please wait little brother…_

_Please…_

_Have faith_.

- - - - - -

(Normal POV)

- - - - - -

_Click click, thud, and click._

_Thud._

The door was being unlocked.

I didn't know who was coming in – and I was terrified.

The excruciating pain had soon worn off, as though someone was merely playing with me – like a game of cat and mouse. Except with this game…there was no way out. No game over. No running, no hiding.

I was trapped.

I braced myself, pulling my knees tight to my chest – my arms still remaining behind me, around the concrete post.

The door opened, its weight heavy on the rough floor – and someone entered. The footsteps were light and quick, but I was so scared, that I didn't have the strength to focus and decipher exactly _who_ it was.

Suddenly, a hand stroked my cheek – and I almost cried when I remembered the touch.

'Sasuke, oh god – what have they…?'

I opened my eyes, and although I couldn't see – I immediately felt a comfort, knowing that he was here, my brother.

'Sasuke…I've brought you some food – but I can't untie you…If I did, they'd know that I was here.'

I nodded to show my understanding. I didn't want him to get into trouble, and for some reason – he wasn't meant to be here. I wasn't sure why that was.

'Here – open your mouth.' He quickly pulled down the piece of material across my mouth, allowing me the privilege of breathing fully.

I did as he said, and just like in the forest, his lips were on mine – pushing soft food into mouth. I swallowed greedily, desperate for more as my stomach began to burn. I didn't know what the food was – and I didn't care. It was food, that's all that mattered.

He pulled away, but quickly returned, more food stuffs forcing there way willingly down my throat.

He repeated this a few times, but when he did it for the last time, it was a little different. His lips found mine, and I waited for the food to be pushed into my mouth. However, instead of food, I was surprised to feel his tongue slip between my lips, rubbing against my gums and tongue. I knew then, that this was going to be our last embrace. Our last kiss. He was going to leave me, again.

'Mmm…' His tongue moved further into my mouth, moaning against my lips – the vibrations of his voice tickling them and making me squirm.

He broke away, his hands running desperately up my bloodied shirt and rubbing at my skin. I moaned, but from pain – not from lust. My skin burned and stung – and the pain was near unbearable. I tried to get him to stop – but I couldn't speak. I tried to move away – but I was tied to the spot.

His hands pressed harder into my chest, his lips honing in on my neck and biting ferally. It hurt.

The blood flowing down my throat, the nails scraping at my chest, the unbearable _unknown_ stinging on my skin – It was too much. Too fast. Too desperate, too needing – too _painful_…

'Stop!' I screamed, and I felt his lips falter, his hands - pause.

'_Please_…' My head reeled and my body felt light and airy – so _surreal_.

I felt so bad for telling him to stop, but I couldn't bear it.

There was an awkward silence, as he moved away from me – his fabric shuffling slightly as he stood. Tears fell down my cheeks, and I hoped, _prayed_ that he would understand.

'Nisan – please, I didn't want you to…'

'No, don't.' He muttered from above me. My face was wet with tears, and my blinded eyes were stinging madly. It didn't make any sense anymore. Nothing did. I had given up on trying to understand it all. The world was cruel – _unfair­_.

He bent down a little, and I could feel his breath hitting my face, making my wet cheeks suddenly seem so much colder. I tried to talk – to _make_ him see how sorry I was… But I couldn't. My throat was sore and scratchy like sandpaper – and I just couldn't speak.

'I'll be back,' he whispered, his lips so close to my ear that I could almost _feel_ his voice.

'And then, I'll make you _see_ how much I care for you.'

I shivered uncontrollably. So he knew. He knew all along, that I was unsure. That I doubted him…

I had never felt so guilty in my entire life.

He moved his face around to face me – his lips brushing against my skin as he did so. I felt scared. Scared, and uncomfortable.

Yes, I loved him.

And…he knew that. Didn't he?

What would I have to do to make him see that? Obviously, what I was doing – what I _had_ been doing…Wasn't enough.

'Because you Sasuke…'

He gently kissed my eyelids, stilling my tears. I sat there, waiting, as his lips descended on my eyes in turn, my eyelashes flickering under the softness of his mouth.

'Are special to me.'

He stroked my cheek with his smooth fingers, kissing his way gently down my face, before hovering against my lips. I tried to lean forward, to end the tiny gap between us, _separating_ us – but the ties around my arms and back prevented me from doing so.

'Nisan – Please…Don't leave me here – I-I'm scared…' I whimpered, trying desperately to prevent him from leaving.

He chuckled, his breath so soft and inviting on my lips as he kneeled merely millimetres away from me.

'Oh Otouto, you're scared _now_?' His tongue flicked across my bottom lip.

'Trust me Sasuke. You'll never know _true_ fear…'

His words trailed off to nothing, as he finally closed the gap between us. The kiss was soft and chaste, and I tried to commit every aspect of it to memory. The sweat on his lips, and the warm touch of his fingers on my cheek. I could never forget this touch; the way he made me feel.

He pulled away silently and stood up, his fingers trailing across my dry lips, leaving me with nothing more than the lingering contact that tingled on my skin. I closed my eyes as he left the room, the heavy metal door shutting and the locks fitting into place.

He was gone.

Again.

But the warmth of his kisses still remained.

It was in one way, a comforting reminder. He'd be back; he said that he would…

But in another, it was a horrible reminder of how doubtful I was of him.

I hoped, _prayed_ – that he wasn't mad at me. But, I could tell that he was. I didn't want him to hate me. I would rather die. But…When he said that he'd 'make me _see_ how much he cared for me' …

I couldn't help but wonder what he meant.

What would he do… when he came back?

- - - - - -

_TBC _

- - - -

A/N::

Ooh – a cliffie! (Well, kinda) I wonder what Itachi's going to have planned for his Otouto? Hehe, I'll leave you guys to think on that. ;-)

Until next time dear readers. :-)

- -- - -

I eat reviews for breakfast – and we don't want me dying of starvation do we?!

Hehe.

xXx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N::

Heya everybody – here's to the 10th chapter of the story, please enjoy.

xXx

Chapter 10

_Of Experiments and Guilt _

The cell door clunked and thudded, and something small, yet hard, was thrown at my head. At first it took some time for my mind to register what was happening. I didn't know where I was, I couldn't see – Everything seemed to be covered in a fog. Dense and thick, hanging heavy in the air. I could hear voices, but I didn't know why I could hear them. Why would I be hearing voices of people I didn't know?

'You see? You're stupid little _experiment_ doesn't work. Hn, I should've known – you're simply not _artistic_ enough to create, yeah.'

'Deidara?'

'Yeah?'

'Shut up.'

The two people were arguing, one raising his voice, whilst the other remained stotic and unfazed. They were coming into the cell – but wait, how did I know that I was in a _cell_ of all places…? I could've been anywhere – so why was I so inclined to believe that this was a prison?

'Hey, Uchiha – rise and shine.'

I cried out as the something that had hit my head earlier – hit me again, harder.

'Heh, he's out of it Sasori – why don't we just _wake_ him up?'

I let out a muffled scream as someone fisted my hair, tugging sharply and causing me to wince in pain. I tried to talk, but I couldn't even breathe. Something was covering my mouth, something that was _suffocating_ me. I flailed out with my legs, but soon realised that they were tied together.

'Deidara, take the gag out of his mouth – Itachi wouldn't be too happy if he returned, only to find his precious brother _dead_.'

That's when I remembered.

The forest, the kidnapping, Deidara, the Leader…. It all came back to me.

I choked as the cloth was removed from my teeth, keeling forwards and spitting thick clots of blood from my throat.

'And his arms, release those too.'

I could hear somebody walk behind me, their clothes brushing against my legs as they did so. The faint chink of withdrawn metal could be heard echoing around the room, followed by the dull scraping of blade against rope. Deidara wasn't too careful with the knife either. I cried out as the weapon nicked by skin, only to be firmly kicked in the stomach.

'You keep quiet Uchiha.' The person muttered, pressing his foot harder still into my stomach as I retched. Furiously I bit my lip, trying my hardest to stop the whimpers escaping my lips – but my best obviously wasn't good enough.

'I _said_ – '

The foot pressed harder still, and I could barely breathe amidst my choking and coughing – as the person threatened to crush every one of my ribs.

'– _keep quiet_.'

Tears streamed from my eyes, the blade cutting and slicing carelessly at the skin of my wrists – and only when the final cut was made, did the rope fall to the floor.

I slumped forward, nothing to support my fall as my head collided with damp ground, my hair matting with a slimy mildew that seemed to fester on the flooring. My hands clutched at my stomach, my wrists cracking sickeningly; freed from their rigid positions from behind the post. I stretched out with my hands, trying to find something that I could use to help me to my feet – but I was abruptly stopped.

A foot pressed into my face, forcing my head down into the ground. Wet dirt pushed its way into my mouth, choking me and settling in the very depths of my throat.

'Don't even think about moving Sasuke.' The voice was hollow and cold – menacing.

'W-what's happening…?'

'You are currently connected to my experiment – a simple combination of my own genjutsu, and your brother's knowledge of the Mangekyou Sharingan. When we activate the wires that are now piercing your chakra veins, you will feel unbelievable pain as your chakra is _withdrawn_ from your skin. However…'

The foot removed itself from my scalp, and I quickly spat the vile dirt from my mouth – not caring where it landed.

'If you are _asleep_ and we activate the experiment…'

A cold hand grabbed my hair, and forcefully pulled backwards – dragging my body along the concrete floor. I screamed as my skin was literally ripped along the rough ground – and the fist tightened in response.

'- then it's a different matter entirely.'

My back was forced up against a cold wall, my breath hitching as the air was knocked out of my lungs.

'When you're asleep – the wires will not only suck out your chakra, but you will be haunted in your dreams by the things you fear the most. Grotesque, violent, heart wrenching – It doesn't matter, the experiment shows no mercy. With this machine, your worst fears…'

He leant in close to my ear, his voice lowering to a whisper.

'…will become a reality.'

I froze, the words ringing in my ears, and the silence deafening me.

'Now then Sasuke, let's see what your worst fear is shall we?'

'No – please, wait –'

But they didn't. I could've carried on pleading, begging – it wouldn't have made any difference.

The same unbearable pain started to burn once again on my skin, setting each and every nerve alight.

'Sweet dreams Sasuke.'

A fist crashed into my stomach, and I was lost to the world.

- - - -

(Itachi's POV)

- - - -

It was cold.

Colder than usual for a May evening…

I knew that I was missing the warmth of his body beside me.

'So Itachi – We have a week to get this scroll from lightning country?'

Kisame, my associate, questioned me.

I didn't think of Kisame as anything more than a mere work-partner. I knew him well, yet I couldn't call him a friend. Yes, he was by far the most trustworthy member of the Akatsuki – to some extent anyway – and both his fighting and defence skills were praise-worthy, but a friend?

No.

I jumped to a higher branch, moving swiftly through the tree tops, Kisame close behind.

'We have a week – but the sooner we can complete the mission the better.'

I replied, the wind tussling the corners of my robe as I jumped a little higher, sending waves of chakra to the soles of my feet to aid me.

'Why do we have to hurry Itachi? We could complete the mission within a week _easily_…surely there's no need for us to rush things - to _risk_ failing?'

I thought his question over.

True, we could obtain the scroll from the lightning country with ease – but I _needed_ to hurry. The Leader had said that 'it will only get worse' – referring to the machine Sasuke was wired up to.

_My_ machine.

_My experiment_.

'Itachi?'

'Yes Kisame, I know that we could easily complete our mission – but…'

I didn't want my brother, the person closest to my heart – to have to watch things that would plague his thoughts and dreams.

I didn't want to be the reason for his pain.

It was an experiment made to specifically _torture_ the victim, and the amount of pain caused by the mere 'plugging into' the machine itself was enough to drive anyone insane…

Firstly, the wires had to be sharpened in order to pierce the skin in such a way, that the iron ends would suck the chakra from the chakra streams deep within the mass of veins and arteries. This was a complex procedure – and by no means painless. The first test subject of my machine had died of agony, and was dead long before the true experiment even _started_… Luckily for Sasuke, all of this had taken place whilst he was unconscious. He had been spared of the pain, for that first step at least.

After the person was 'attached' with the wires – the real experiment began.

Numerous dials and buttons would have to be turned, depending on the torture you wanted to inflict. I prayed that Deidara and Sasori would be gentle with him…

Yet I was doubtful.

Hopefully, because he was my brother – they'd remember exactly _who_ they had to deal with. They knew that I cared deeply for Sasuke, I cared for more for him than I should – but they could use that to their advantage….If they dared.

'Come on Kisame, we should reach lightning country before dawn - if we continue moving swiftly.'

I heard him grumble behind me, but I only increased my speed. The moonlight cascaded through the leaves above me, bathing everything in a silver glow as the tree tops sped past me. We left no footprints, breaking no branches or even the spindly twigs beneath us as we moved.

Our shadows were lost in the darkness, our sounds – swallowed by the night silence.

I had promised him that I would return…

And I would do anything to fulfil that promise.

- - - -

(Normal POV)

- - - -

I screamed as blood dripped from the large katana, the blade hacking mercilessly at the corpses before me. I was frozen, my feet refused to move – my legs; as solid as stone. My brother was smiling at me, and I was certain that things could not get any worse – but how wrong I was.

This wasn't my _true_ fear – not yet.

I held my breath, tears stinging as they fell from my eyes – my sight blurred and misty. I could hear him walking towards me, and his hand stroked my cheek. I cried out in horror, his hand was warm and wet – soaked in the blood of my clan. Of my _family_. My cries were silenced, a long finger tracing my lips to usher my sounds. I could taste blood – and I felt sick.

'Nisan – please…' I wept, willing for his touches to stop, for it all to just _stop_.

'What is it Otouto?' He spoke for the first time. The finger at my mouth dipped in slightly, fondling with the tip of my tongue; blood seeping down my throat as he did so.

'Don't touch me –' I choked out, turning my head slightly – his fingers slipping out of my mouth.

'Why not Sasuke?' He whispered.

'You _want_ this – so why do you refuse me?'

I gulped, my throat stinging. I _didn't_ want this. This wasn't right, this wasn't my brother…

'_Why _do you refuse me?' He repeated, his breath warm on my face - yet sending shivers down my spine.

'B-because – I don't want this…' I whispered, hoping that my voice masked my fear – just a little. He tutted softly, clicking his tongue – the noise filling the room.

'You _do_ want this Sasuke…'

He leant forward, pressing his lips onto mine gently. He didn't use his tongue; he just kissed me; his lips resting on mine.

I wasn't sure what the gesture was supposed to mean. Why was he being…gentle?

He pulled away, his eyes looking directly at mine. I couldn't help but lose myself in them – deep and scarlet and frightening and only for me.

He only _ever_ used to show that sharingan to me.

That is, until he showed it to the members of our clan; using its power to kill them all.

I found myself wanting more of that touch – for whatever twisted reason it was. I leant forward slightly, my feet still frozen to their spot on the floor. I was so close to him; I could almost _taste_ his lips on mine… But I was quickly stopped.

'You want to touch me, Sasuke?' He questioned, surprising me with his gentle tone so that I couldn't help but freeze. His hand slowly curled around my own, lifting my fingers up to rest on his cheek.

'Then touch me Otouto…' He whispered, leaving my hand resting on his skin. Nervously I moved my fingers. His skin was so soft, it felt like velvet…

I lifted my face up to his, my lips resting on his smooth cheek. He tasted sweet, like caramel and ginger. I swept my tongue across his skin, revelling in how he moaned quietly beneath my touch. I was shaking, my frozen legs a quivering mess – yet still supporting my body unwillingly.

Slowly I kissed down to his neck, sucking and occasionally biting at the soft skin under my tongue. I could hear his breathing quicken slightly – but then, it stopped altogether.

A hand gripped the back of my neck, pulling firmly to prevent my actions. I winced as the fist pulled tighter, my scalp burning at the sudden violation.

'Foolish little brother…' He muttered, his eyes still fixed on my own, his voice no longer caring or gentle. That person was gone.

'You know what Sasuke; if you were a little stronger you could have saved them all. You could have prevented the very _death_ of the clan… But no, you were too weak to save them. Too weak…'

I cried out as my hair was wrenched further still, his mouth hovering over my right ear.

'– too even _try_.' I tried desperately to ignore his harsh voice, but he wouldn't let me.

'Why, Nisan? Why are you – ?'

'You're a fool Sasuke. You believe I ever really cared for you? Did you think that you ever meant something to me? Well, you were wrong. You're useless, pathetic – a waste of space – and by no means worthy to be called an Uchiha, let alone my _brother_.' He spat out, his words stinging as tears fell from my eyes. The hand finally released my hair, sending my head reeling as a fist connected with my jaw. Blood flicked from my mouth and trickled from my split lip – but it didn't matter.

I had just encountered my worst fear – knowing that my brother hated me, _detested _me…

And from then on, everything went black.

- - - - -

'Nisan – please don't do this!!'

The young boy flailed on the floor, the wires in his skin flickering and twitching as the machine hummed softly. His face was screwed tightly, his body occasionally contorting as the pain racked through his veins.

'_Nisan_? Hn, his worst fear must concern Itachi then, yeah.'

The blonde haired man stated, watching carelessly at the form below him.

'Yes, it would seem so.'

He turned to face his associate, a tall man – pale skin shining in the gloominess of the cell, contrasting with his mass of red hair.

'Well, what do we do now Sasori?'

'We wait.' He replied, his eyes never wavering from the twitching body.

'There may be some strange _side effects_ from this torture… he's currently blind; his sharingan slowing the process of his sight returning. This machine seems to react to the state of one's body – you remember our last victim?'

'Yeah, the blind man from the Sound Village… You mean, _that_ will happen to the boy too…?'

He didn't receive an answer. They both knew that it would happen – and neither of them wanted to be around when it did.

They watched, and they waited.

- - - -

_TBC _

_- - -_

A/N::

This chapter was a little shorter, and to be quite honest I don't really like it. --sobs-- I'll go and sit in a corner and cry for a while – the next chapter will be better I promise.

xXx

Please leave a review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N::

Okay people – here's the latest chapter, 11th?! Woah – I would never have thought that it would reach over 5 at the least! Hehe, well – I have to thank all the lovely reviews that I've gotten so far! Hmm, I think it's exactly 69 as I'm typing this up – I can't thank you all more!! Anyways, I'm sure you'd want to read the chapter, not listen to my endless 'thank-you's. So, without further a due –

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 11

_Salt Water Embraces_

Someone was touching me.

My arms, my legs – frenzied hands moving at a frenzied pace.

My breathing was short, my body slick with sweat – and my head reeled with fear.

'Hey Sasori, this wire seems to be stuck –'

'Just pull it.'

'I would yeah, but it's pretty close to the main artery and –'

'Then just pull it _hard_.'

There was a brief silence, as though someone was hesitating – before a sudden flurry of what could only feel like electricity raced through my neck. I screamed, my whole skin feeling alight – yet I was sure that no flames were there to engulf me. My head slumped forward as the pain began to lessen, leaving my entire body feeling numb and dead.

'So Sasuke, you're finally waking up?'

'Hn, about time too, it's been exactly seven days now, yeah.'

_Seven days? I had been asleep, for a whole week?_

I didn't speak, my ears were ringing madly – and all I could hear was a sound like white noise – the sound of nothing, fuzzy and blank. The voices were thinly veiled, so much so that I couldn't focus in one alone.

I wondered what they were doing.

What they were doing to _me_. But for once, I wasn't frightened.

I didn't feel scared, anxious or fearful. I just felt numb, hollow and empty.

I had seen my family slaughtered endlessly before my eyes; I had been kidnapped by a strange organisation, taken away from my brother…

What more could they do to me?

'Come on Deidara, help me lift him –'

Hands grabbed my arms, and unceremoniously dragged me along rough floor. I cried out, but I was ignored. My cries and screams went un-heard; falling onto the ears of people who didn't care about my pain.

'Here, put him here. Itachi will be able to see him – but hopefully won't notice the…'

His voice trailed off as I was thrown against a wall. My knuckles scraped on the hard concrete, and I could feel blood pooling in my palms. My blood was warm against my cold skin – a strange contrast.

'Come on Sasori – I can hear him coming, yeah.'

Feet hurried around me, the movements seeming desperate. Who was coming? What didn't they want the person to see…?

'Okay, let's go then – quickly.'

'Wait, what's wrong? – Why are you –?'

But the door slammed shut on my pleas, metal clanking loudly into the empty room.

I sighed, slowly tipping my head back until it rested on the cool wall behind me. Something wet dripped silently onto my cheek from above, and I welcomed the coolness it brought to my burning skin. Another strange contrast.

Drip by drip fell to my face, trickling down my chin and onto my neck. Cool on hot. Wet on dry…

And then, I felt something else.

Something warm and thick dribbled across my cheek - but it wasn't the same substance from the ceiling…

Nervously I raised a fingertip to the liquid. It was warm, sticky. I took my finger into my mouth. Metallic. As I withdrew my finger, another splash of something warm fell down my face. It hurt, but I couldn't pinpoint exactly _where_…

I screamed when I realised it.

My eyes…

- were bleeding.

- - - -

(Itachi's POV)

- - - -

I knocked at the door, but didn't wait for it to be answered. I threw the scroll in my hands onto the floor, hitting the ground with a dull thud as it unravelled. I didn't stop to pick it up.

I carried on, running through the numerous corridors – not looking back.

The lights that flickered in the darkness were becoming sparser, until I was stumbling through total darkness. I paused to catch my breath -and my bearings- waiting for my eyes to adjust. I was close; I could almost feel his presence…

'What exactly are you doing, sneaking through here - _Deidara_?'

I reached out a hand and grabbed the corner of the man's cloak. Angrily I pulled him out of the dark shadows and into my view – his blonde hair shining like a beacon in the gloominess of the tunnels.

'Like, Itachi!! Oh, like I was just – Erm –'

'Spit it out Deidara.' I hissed, tightening my fist into his clothes.

When he didn't reply, I moved my hands to his throat – digging my nails tightly into the flesh of his neck.

'O-Okay Itachi, alright alright – 'He choked out, and I loosened my grip – just a little.

'Right then. Tell me, where's Sasuke.'

He hesitated, and I pierced his skin with my fingernails. I didn't have time for hesitation.

'He's - down the corridor - on the left - We only left him because - the experiment - it was all - too much for his - body to - cope!'

I threw him aside, his head striking the dark wall with a sickening crack as his body slumped lifelessly to the floor. I didn't pause to wonder if I had killed him. I had better things to worry about than the death of a so called 'comrade'.

I hurried on, my sandals slapping in puddles of filth and mildew – creating the only sound to be heard.

When I approached the door on my left, I didn't hesitate in flinging it open.

What I saw horrified me.

The experiment was crackling and smoking in the corner of the room – it's thousands of wires flickering and twisting as the machine died.

My brother lay screaming and contorting on the floor, his skin a mess of blood and sweat, his cries becoming more and more desperate. I quickly moved to his side and placed a hand on his arm.

- - - -

(Normal POV)

- - - -

I screamed when a hand touched me. My own fingers clawed desperately at my eyes, scratching and scraping as stream after stream of blood fell down my cheeks. I cried, but my tears were thick and heavy – my own blood falling from my tear-ducts. It was horrible, so horrible – I just lay there, on the rough damp floor, and screamed.

I didn't know who was touching me, and I couldn't hear who was speaking to me. I just clawed at my face; my hands and arms slicked in warm oozing liquid. The person was trying to lift me, but I didn't want to be touched. I lashed out with my fists, and I realised that I must've hit the person hard, as the hands immediately left my body. I continued screaming, even louder - as my whole vision suddenly flashed scarlet. The sudden flash in my blinded eyes left me momentarily stunned, only to make me writhe in pain as my eyes began to burn, blood flowing faster, heavier than before.

I didn't know what was happening.

I was terrified.

- - - -

(Itachi's POV)

- - - -

I tried to lift him, but I had to recoil as his bloodied hands scratched out at my cheek – sending me reeling backwards. He didn't know that I was trying to help him. He didn't know who I even _was_. I watched him convulsing on the cell floor; his dull eyes oozing scarlet as he cried out.

I knew that I had to get him out of here.

Without hesitation, I quickly bent down – scooping the twisted form into my arms. He howled in pain as my hands made contact with his skin – and he flailed in a desperate attempt to be rid of me, but I wouldn't back down that easily. With one hand, I made numerous hand signs – the other holding onto his body as we were quickly teleported out of the head quarters.

- - - -

(Normal POV)

- - - -

I could feel myself being lowered to the ground – and was surprised to find it soft – much like grass. My mind was torn from my surroundings however, as a series of scarlet explosions burst in my eyes. I cried upon each flash, but through the pain and the scarlet and the fear – I realised something.

I could…. See.

Just a little, but as each scarlet spark faded from my vision, I could clearly make out the faint shapes… of tree trunks? A – Forest?

I screamed as more agonising scarlet flashed roared through my eyesight – but I could hear someone speaking to me, slow and gentle. I strained to hear it.

'Sasuke, it's okay, it'll be over soon – please, it's okay…' The voice sounded wavy, and all I could hear was a dull, muted echo. A hand was on my own, squeezing it tightly as each flash occurred – a soothing gesture, which proved to me that I was not alone. Someone was here with me. Somebody _cared_.

I waited as the scarlet explosions deep within my eyes began to fade – becoming less and less, each passing one less bright, each one less painful. I continued to grip the smooth hand in mine, the fingers gently stroking my fist. I gasped as a final blow in my eyes sent my body into a convulsion, my eyes screwing shut and my head twisting frantically – Any remaining air in my heaving lungs forcing its way through my throat in a hoarse scream -

Then, it was over.

My ears buzzed and hummed, like some kind of engine was dying down in my body; my arms and legs seemed stiff – and my eyes _burned_.

I opened them.

Slowly.

Bit by bit.

Blood crackled on my eyelashes, clumping them together in dark patches.

Treetops. Leaves. Stars.

This was…

I sat up, my body protesting and my head reeling violently as I moved – but I paid no attention to the pain.

I looked to my right. A figure was kneeling beside me.

'N-Nisan?' I whispered, not believing my eyes.

He smiled.

I took a moment to fully take it in.

His hair was as black as ever, matching his cobalt eyes. His breathing was hitched, his cheeks were wet with tears, and yet –

He was smiling.

'I'm here Otouto.' He said, a single tear falling onto the collar of his cloak, the red clouds emblazoned on the front seeming to shine in the darkness.

I smiled back, tears welling up in my own eyes.

My eyes, through which I could actually _see_.

I flung myself at his body, burying my face into his collarbone and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as I cried. I felt his fingers pressing me close to him, his head resting on top of my own. His tears fell onto my cheeks, and mine onto his shoulder.

'I'm so sorry…' He whispered, his voice quiet and fragile in my ear as sobs racked his breath.

I cried harder, his hands wrapping around me, stroking through my hair and cradling my weak body to his chest.

'I'm so sorry Sasuke…' He repeated.

I lifted my head from his shoulder, raising my hands to rest on his face.

I stared at him through tear-filled eyes, watching as salt water streaked his porcelain cheeks and ran across his crimson lips. His hair fell messily around his shoulders, proof of long journeys and exhaustion.

'Nisan, Itachi.' I whispered, my breath ghosting over his skin.

'I - I love you...'

He leant forward and kissed my cheek in reply, brushing stray pieces of hair from my forehead as he pulled me down to lie beside him. He pushed his heavy cloak from his arms, and gently pulled it up over our bodies. I moved closer to him, resting my head snugly under his chin as one arm wrapped firmly around my waist. His other hand found mine, and our fingers entwined almost immediately.

I sighed shakily into his chest, breathing in that scent of spices and earth that was my brother.

I could feel our hands being pulled up slightly, and I raised my head a little. He smiled at me as he kissed my hand gently, his lips soft against my fingers; still entwined in his own. I smiled back in reply, laying my head back down under his chin.

'Sasuke –' He said softly. I twisted in his arms to face him. He was crying still – tears silently falling from his obsidian eyes.

'I –'

He hesitated, but I continued to listen.

'I love you, Otouto. So, so much.'

My heart tightened as he said those words. How long had I waited to hear him confess that? How many nights and days and weeks and months – had I _dreamt_ of him saying that to me?

He leant down and kissed me, his lips wet with tears that had rolled to his chin. I smiled inwardly. I loved him, more than a brother. More than a brother _should_…

But now…

Now, I knew…

That he felt the same way.

He sucked on my bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth before sweeping his tongue into my mouth. It tickled, his tongue dancing with mine and every so often rubbing against the roof of my mouth, actions which literally turned my weakened body to putty in his arms.

I had never felt so complete.

However, when he ended the kiss and stared over my shoulder – I began to worry. Something didn't feel right.

'N-Nisan? What is it?'

He didn't answer, but his eyes narrowed – continuing to stare at the place behind my back.

'So Itachi, you really _did_ complete the mission… I'm impressed.'

I froze - a chilling voice cutting through the air like a blade resounded from behind me.

The grip on my waist tightened slightly.

'But Itachi – one mission simply isn't good enough. I can't have you leaving the Akatsuki now, not when we have so many plans, which you are inevitably a part of.'

The voice was becoming louder, the person – coming closer. I hadn't realised that my body was shaking.

'Sasuke, when I tell you to run – run.' He whispered to me, his eyes remaining transfixed above my head, not giving me eye-contact as he spoke.

I nodded, watching as his sharingan twisted and contorted.

This person was a threat; Itachi only ever activated the Mangekyou as a last resort…

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and leant up slightly on my elbows. He stroked my fingers once more, before bringing his mouth close to my ear.

'Run.'

- - - -

_TBC_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N::

Thanks to everyone who's stuck with the story so far – It means a lot to me. :-) I hope you all enjoy this chapter; once again, it's a long one. (But it's necessary- lots of pressing questions get answered!)

_Chapter 12_

_And so, we lie here_

_--(recap)--_

_I swallowed the lump in my throat, and leant up slightly on my elbows. He stroked my fingers once more, before bringing his mouth close to my ear_.

'_Run.'_

- - - -

So I did as he said.

I ran.

It was difficult, and horrifically painful – but I did it. Stumbling to my feet as quickly as I could, as my brother leapt across me – running towards the enemy.

But who was he? This – _person­_? Itachi seemed to know who he was, seemingly recognising his voice – as though they had met before… But that wasn't possible. It just _couldn't _be.

I forced any remaining chakra to my heels, giving me that short burst of speed as I neared the thickening sparse of trees. I stumbled a little, losing my footing before collapsing breathlessly into long grass – wincing as I fall, soft as the landing may be. I blinked, but remained on my back. I could hear no sounds, no screams or the chink of metal striking metal… What were they doing?

- - -

(Itachi's POV)

- - -

I jump up from my position, hearing Sasuke run from beneath me and head towards the denser foliage. Good – he'll probably be okay there… I silently pray for his safety as I quickly faced the intruder.

I knew why he was here.

I withdrew a number of shuriken from my pocket – my main weapons lying forgotten behind me, still in the sleeves of my cloak.

'Now now Itachi – I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…' He tutted softly under his breath, although the sound he made was more like a strangled choke. I could hear his rasping breath, and I could smell the horrific stench of dirt and decay around him.

'I want you to leave.' I stated, sounding calmer than I felt.

'And If I don't…?' He questioned, in a teasing tone of voice. I gripped the shuriken tighter in response.

'Then I'll kill you.'

He laughed at my reply, but I didn't let my guard down. A good thing too, as he suddenly struck out at me with a large katana – appearing in his hands as if out of nowhere. The wind picked up, blowing past me and directly into his hands – directly into the sword… A wind jutsu.

As surprised as I was, I easily countered the blow - parrying his quick attack by ducking below the blade and kicking out at his legs. He jumped, and my legs struck air.

Ignoring the fact that I had failed to hit him, I quickly picked myself up, before the heavy sword landed in the dirt – inches away from where my head had been merely seconds before. I stepped back as the weapon was pulled from the soil, flecks of dirt spurting like water from its resting place. Dark hands gripped the hilt, and swung. Over and over and over – the blade came crashing down, forcing me backwards as it sliced through the air. I had no _chance_ to attack, and I was left stumbling and dodging the blows – which were simply exhausting me.

And then, I had an idea.

I watched his shocked face, only his red eyes visible through the shadows, as I suddenly vanished. A few leaves fell silently through the air – the only proof that I had managed to perform a substitution jutsu. I heard him curse silently.

Yes. Now,_ I_ had the advantage.

Holding my breath, I fisted my shuriken and ran at him from behind, appearing from within the shadows. I threw them, each one spiralling silently through the air – before they struck their target. I watched the tiny blades penetrating his skull in such a way that the only sound for miles would be the sound of splintering bone. However, things didn't go quite as planned.

'You should know that I would _never_ be defeated that easily Itachi.'

The lifeless body before me slumped to the ground, before disappearing in a whirl of smoke. Now it my turn to swear quietly under my breath. How could I even _think_ of attacking him with a full-frontal attack? No, this wasn't going to work. I watched him appear before me, a few paces, _metres_ maybe. He stood, and stared at me, as if waiting for me to make the first move…

Fine then, if he wanted to play it that way…

I braced myself, and jumped backwards. I landed gently in the treetops, positioning myself on the utmost branch that was sturdy enough to support my weight.

'Well, I would never have thought that I would live to see the day – Uchiha Itachi, _hiding_.'

His crackly voice reached up to me, as he stood below, his arms reaching up to me to exaggerate his 'shock'. I ignored his gestures and words, and instead – closed my eyes.

'Come on Itachi, at least give me a decent time to watch you fail!!'

When my eyes snapped open – all I could see was red. Red trees, red leaves, and his red figure beneath me – seemingly _begging_ to be killed.

I jumped, landing swiftly at his feet – with such speed that he in turn couldn't see my movements. Without warning, I slashed my kunai at his throat – the metal of the blade appearing scarlet in my vision. His human eyes were able to see the mere outline of my speed, and he managed to step back – avoiding the blade's razor edge…only just.

I stole a quick look at the tip of my kunai as he staggered backwards. A single bead of crimson dribbled across its surface, glinting madly and making my heed reel. I licked my lips, watching his horrified face, as I whispered the words that no man on earth would want to hear.

'_Mangekyou sharingan_._'_

- - -

(Normal POV)

- - -

I strained my ears, listening intently to hear the sound that would confirm my brother's success. But, _what_ was I hoping to hear? A scream from the victim, or a sigh of relief from Itachi? I gritted my teeth as I attempted to roll over onto my side, my skin flaring up in agony. I breathed deeply, and struggled to sit myself up.

I was going to head back to where the fight was ensuing.

I could hear no metal clashing, and no screams…

And that's what was worrying me.

- - -

(Itachi's POV)

- - -

I watched in delight as his genjutsu dispersed in the worlds of the Tsukyomi.

_My_ Tsukyomi.

Piece by piece his illusion shattered, the looming shadow constantly covering his face disappeared… Before all that hung before me was the figure of a man.

Yes, _hung_.

Four wooden stakes had been driven through his body, one in each hand and two in his chest – effectively _pinning_ him to the crucifix. I smiled, placing my palm on the tip of the stake protruding from his left lung, and pressed it in deeper. He screamed, deep and hollow and dead. I revelled in it.

The sharingan laughed in delight, feeding off the man's pain as I slowly drained him of his life. It was only when his white skin, translucent from years in the darkness, began to blur before my eyes – that I realised I had put myself in danger.

I blinked. My vision didn't alter.

I heard the Leader's breath hitch in agony, and I turned my attention back to him. I stared, and forced myself not to look away in disgust. The blood seeping from the corners of his mouth didn't repulse me, not even the horrific screams that escaped from his throat – no. It was merely the fact that someone so strong, so seemingly _powerful_ – was infact, nothing more than a bag of bones and white flesh.

_Worthless_.

This was the _leader_ of the Akatsuki, the man who we received our orders from – and who we had to obey… And for what? For what reason did we automatically choose to obey him? Upon closer inspection, there was nothing special about him - about _any_ of us. We're all humans, we all live, and, inevitably, we all die. What could possibly make _him_, more important than us? Than me?

'You really think that this is the end, Uchiha?' He muttered, his black eyes boring deep into my scarlet.

'Do you really think that by killing me, you will be able to escape the Akatsuki? If I die – people will know. People will know what you have done – and they'll hunt you down.'

I laughed.

'Yes, yes – I know they will – But the thing is Leader…' I pulled another wooden stake from my pocket, tossing it carelessly between my hands as his eyes widened in horror – in _realisation_.

'…Your death will be worth it.'

I plunged the final stake into his forehead – squarely between the eyes. The wood smashed through the bone, enforcing the use of my chakra to drive it in further.

Flesh ruptured, muscle ripped and blood spurted like water from a faucet.

His dying screams echoed across the barren wastelands of Tsukoymi, before all was still. Nothing made a sound; the only noise that echoed was silence.

I raised my hands together and released my Mangekyou, the scarlet and black colours melting into one – a surreal, nauseating experience.

I closed my eyes – which were unnaturally painful – in order to help dispel the sharingan. I focused on my breathing, in and out, rhythmic and steady.

I waited a few minutes, before opening them again.

The forest wind blew past me, chilling to the bone, and yet so warming. I sunk to my knees in exhaustion, hitting soft grass; damp with the dew of early morning. I looked blankly at the corpse before me. It was still, the black eyes glazed over in the presence of death.

But because his death was encountered in the Tsukoymi – there were no marks on his skin to explain the cause. Infact, his body didn't even bear a scratch from his torture…

It was all too perfect.

Hands shaking, I pulled the cool hilt of a kunai from my pocket. I leant over the corpse, and drew the blade across his throat. The greying skin pierced, and a red line was left in the weapon's wake. Warm blood bubbled from his throat, oozing and seeping from the newly-formed gash.

I laughed, and slashed at the body again. Clothing ripped to make way for my frenzied blade – the screaming pain increasing in my eyes and feeding my maniac attack. More blood, more pain that would go unfelt.

Killing a corpse. Oh the irony.

I laughed louder, more insane – and swiped at the corpse until it was unrecognisable in humanity, just a mass of oozing blood and ripped tissue. My eyes laughed with me, echoing my insanity. Blood mingled with dirt, skin peeled to expose the precious innards -

'A-Aniki…?'

I stopped.

The blade, heavy with blood, fell to the floor with a gentle thud – disappearing into the long grasses and becoming lost to the eye. Tentative steps approached me from behind.

'Stop, Sasuke.' I held out my hand, halting him from coming closer. I stood up, and quickly turned to face him. Blood was still evident on his face, dried in scarlet tear stains streaking across his cheeks – proof of the sharingan's attempt to overcome his blindness.

'Itachi, what is it? Who was…?' I walked slowly towards him as he spoke, stopping just before him. I purposely blocked the view of the bloodied corpse from his sight.

He tried to look to my side, trying to see exactly what had occurred in his absence – but I quickly prevented him from doing so. I grabbed his chin firmly in my hand and turned his face to mine.

'Close your eyes Otouto.'

'What? W-why?'

'Please, Sasuke.'

He looked at me, confusion in his eyes – but he shut them none-the-less. I breathed a sigh of relief that he had chosen to co-operate.

Carefully, I wrapped my arms around his waist – bringing him up and into my arms. I adjusted my position, placing one arm on his back and the other under his knees – so he was being carried bridal style.

'Okay, now – we're going to walk away from here, and don't look up.' I whispered to him. He nodded into my shoulder, and I began to move.

I had only walked a few steps when I realised that something was wrong.

My body felt numb, _disconnected_. I faltered, and almost fell – quickly regaining my composure before I hit the floor.

'Aniki? Are you alright?'

I gasped as a sudden burst of pain seared through my head – but I continued walking.

Just keep going.

Keep going…

Keep going…

Keep…

…going….

- - -

(Normal POV)

- - -

'Itachi?!' I shouted out as my brother's arms fell from my waist. I landed heavily on the ground – but my concern was not on my own body. Immediately I turned to face him – but what I saw shocked me.

He was on his hands and knees, his black hair hanging limply infront of his face as he faced the ground. His breathing was in short, quick gasps – as though he were in pain…

Wearily, I crawled towards him.

'I-Itachi, what's wrong?'

I placed my hand on his shoulder, expecting a reaction of pain or confusion to come from him… But he remained still, silent – hollow.

I removed my palm from his shoulder, and instead, held his face in my hands. Slowly, I turned his face upwards – until I could see his eyes.

His eyes…

'I'm sorry, Sasuke.' He whispered.

I swallowed back a cry of horror. The scarlet eyes, those bloody scarlet eyes….

'No, no this isn't right – You're not…' I choked on my words, a sob forcing its way through my tight throat.

'I overdid it, Sasuke. It was the Mangekyou - I knew it would happen someday…'

'N-no –'

I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to hear it.

My arms shook by my sides, supporting my body as I knelt before him – though they couldn't support me for long. I collapsed onto the floor, grass damp against my cheek upon impact. I sobbed into the ground at his feet, the earth swallowing up my cries.

Cries of what?

Sadness? Shock? Desperation?

I was so desperate to have a normal life. To live a life _worth_ living – without fear or worry or hatred…

But I knew that such a life didn't exist. A life that perfect…

Never _would_.

I felt his hand on my hair, stroking and soothing in an attempt to comfort me…Yet, I could only cry harder. Memories of days gone past – memories of a life that seemed so different and so much better – filtered my thoughts.

I stayed there, crying into damp earth – his hand coursing through my hair and his fingers stroking my scalp. He listened to me cry, not speaking or trying to reassure me that everything would be okay – because it _wouldn't_.

After what seemed like an eternity, I turned slightly on my side. His hand fell from my head, but I quickly captured it in my own. I laced our fingers together, entwining them. I watched as he lay down beside me, his free hand guiding his body down.

His fingers lifted my chin slightly, until my eyes met his own.

White eyes. Blank, hollow – and sightless. Nervously I raised a finger to his cheek, tracing the outline of his left eye.

'Did it hurt?' I asked.

'Only a little.' He smiled, his white eyes looking through me – not focusing. I nodded, knowing very well that he couldn't see my understanding – but, I think it was more the matter of reassuring _myself_. However, one question still remained unclear.

'Nisan – that man…' I hesitated. 'Did you... kill him?'

There was a brief moment of silence as he pondered over his answer.

'Yes, it was necessary.'

His free hand snaked around my waist, pulling me close to him. I laid my head against his chest, our free hands remaining entwined between our bodies.

'Just like the Uchiha massacre was necessary, Otouto.'

I froze, his words echoing in the silence – and in my mind.

'W-what do you mean?' I whispered, barely audible as I hid my face into his clothed chest. I knew that this was going to be my chance to get some answers, and so I listened intently to his reply.

'It was all necessary, Sasuke. Everything. I didn't commit all those murders on a whim, there were…_reasons_. True, they deserved to die -'

'Tousan and Kasan didn't.'

He sighed into my hair, inhaling deeply. I remained still, until his lips rested on my ear.

'They _did_ deserve it. They all did.' I struggled in his grasp slightly, but his hand remained draped over my waist, preventing me from moving far.

'But it doesn't make any sense! Why did y-you…t-they all died…' I tried desperately to swallow back my tears – but to no avail. Tears cannot be held back forever.

'I did it for _you_ Sasuke. They wanted you to become like me, ne? I couldn't just let you grow up – being _moulded_ to become something you're not, something you would _never_ want to be… I couldn't let that happen.'

His lips found my forehead and kissed me gently, his heartbeat soft in my ears. I think I understood…Surely, if he killed them all for me…

'Then - you cared, Itachi. You really cared…'

A single tear fell from my left eye, dripping onto his thin shirt, already dampened with sweat. He kissed me again, his lips moving lower and lower down my face – between my eyes, down my nose...

'Didn't I say that I cared for you?' He whispered, trailing delicate butterfly kisses across my cheek.

'You mean so much to me, you always _have_ done. I'll never lose you again – not to anyone.'

A small smile graced my lips, before he captured them with his own – stroking and pressing tenderly with his tongue. He pulled back after a moment, a string of saliva connecting our lips as he smiled down at me. I watched as he leant forward a little, his white eyes gazing into my own.

'Let me show you how much I care for you, baby brother.'

- - -

TBC

- - -

A/N::

Heh, I know that I suck at fight scenes – but it wasn't meant to be all dramatic! I tried to convey the darkness of the battle – focusing more on the emotions than on the actions themselves. I hope it was okay. :-)

The next chapter will be the FINAL chapter – and, therefore may take a little longer to update – (I want to make the last piece good!) As you might have guessed, there _will_ be a lemon between our Uchiha brothers – I hope you're all okay with that. :-)

- Shurikenx

xXx

_ Please leave a review _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

- -

_ There are things in life you learn, _

_And oh in time you'll see…_

_It's out there sometime, it's all waiting,_

_If you keep believing_.

- - - -

'A-aniki…' I moaned quietly as I watched him remove his shirt – his white eyes constantly on my face, not seeing me – but looking through me. My hands lay by my sides, no longer entwined in his own… I found that I already missed his touch.

However, I didn't have to wait long before the touch I so longed for - found me again.

His hands were gently placed on my kneecaps, easing my legs apart as he crawled between them – hovering above me. I leant up a little on my elbows, propping myself up as my lips met his. It was a long kiss, deep and tender and loving – everything that I had dreamt for. When we finally broke apart, I gasped for breath – my elbows shaking with the effort of supporting my body. Soft fingers stroked my cheek, each action so gentle and caring - it felt surreal. I could feel my arms weakening, and I slumped backwards – bracing myself for the fall which would never come.

'Sasuke?'

Strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist and back – holding me close and preventing my impact with damp ground.

'I'm okay –'

'You're exhausted.' He interrupted me.

'N-no, I'm not –'

'Maybe you should just get some sleep; we can do this another time –'

'Please, Itachi.' _I _interrupted _him_.

'Please, I –I want this…' I lifted my head up to his shoulder, my lips resting lightly on the shell of his ear.

'I need you to show me, how much you care...'

My tongue slipped out from my lips, licking at his earlobe and worrying it between my teeth. He sighed quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

'You always were persistent Otouto…' He smirked, turning his head slightly so that I was once again facing him. Normally, I would have snapped at the inclined insult, but instead, I kissed him. He tasted of spices, and I licked at his lips to try and enter his mouth – the unique taste he withheld was as intoxicating as it was addicting.

However, he seemed unwilling to open his mouth to my actions – and I pressed harder with my tongue in order to literally _prise_ his lips apart.

After minutes of trying, I pulled away, watching as his lips crawled into smirk as I leaned back – his arms still wrapped firmly around my waist. A small bead of saliva dripped from his wet lips – evidence of my tongue's futile attempts to move into his mouth.

'What's wrong baby brother?' He questioned, raising an eyebrow over a sightless eye.

'You know what's wrong! Why won't you let me…?' My voice trailed off, and I looked at the ground underneath me in a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment. There was a brief period of silence, and my eyes remained transfixed on the floor; my hands twisting together in my lap to voice my silent discomfort.

So, it was only natural for me to cry out in shock, as my brother crushed my lips against his own. My cries however, were swallowed greedily – as my tongue was drawn out of my mouth and into his. He suckled and bit on the muscle, sending a flurry of pleasure down my spine as my tongue was slowly tortured.

I could feel that same intensity, that same _need_ – that had progressed from our actions before… My heart skipped a beat, and I swear I felt his do the same.

It seems so strange, but weeks ago, I would have found it difficult to imagine my brother with a heart. Such a cold, icy, heartless person – well, simply _had_ to be heartless. But now, things were different.

- -

_ So don't run, don't hide, _

_It will be alright,_

_You'll see, trust me,_

_I'll be there – watching over you_.

- - - -

We broke apart, both of us breathing deeply from the oxygen-strived kiss. There wasn't time to catch my breath though, as the hands that were previously on my back snaked round to the hem of my shirt – teasing the fabric and pulling it up slowly over my head. I raised my arms, the shirt being tugged up gently – but with that hidden desperation. It was flung aside, of no longer need to either of us.

I breathed in sharply; warm hands caressed my chest and stomach – rubbing in lazy circles over my skin. I melted into the contact – my heart fluttering madly behind my rib cage as the contact warmed my flesh. It seemed, that I had no control over the situation – come to think of it, I probably never had done in times like this. Not that I minded. We both wanted the same thing – that ultimate union of both our bodies, and that ultimate high – _soaring_ feeling of freedom.

Freedom to be together,

- freedom to _love_.

To many, it would seem disgusting, shameful – _sinful_. But, to me, it would never be something to feel shame for. I was pulled closer to his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck automatically. My fingers reached round to the back of his head; releasing the tie that kept the black hair from my reach.

It was so black and soft – just like how I remembered it to be. It's strange, but in the years of our separation, he hadn't seemed to age. I guess it was just one of those things – that don't make sense, and don't _need_ to.

I felt his hands on my chest, between us – pushing me away slightly. I twisted to face him, my arms still remaining draped around his neck. I could feel his fingers trace slowly down my neck, guiding his lips down to my chest. I gasped quietly as his tongue encircled my nipple, teasing me with agonisingly slow actions. A moan escaped my mouth, voicing my annoyance – upon which he laughed lightly in reply.

He bit down, teeth grazing my sensitive skin as his fingers trailed up my body to pinch and rub at the other. I could feel a prominent blush spreading across my cheeks – and my heart pounded loudly in my ears.

When he finally stopped the slow torturing of my nipples, he raised his head to face my own.

'Take off my shirt.' He said, lust evident in his voice. I nodded, hands shaking nervously as I shifted back a little to give myself some room. He lowered his head slightly, allowing me to pull his black shirt up and off his body. My fingers fumbled with the netted material, before I finally dragged it free of his black hair – and tossed it onto the floor.

I gazed at the expanse of skin exposed to me; running a tentative finger slowly down from chest to abdomen. It was warm and soft – only one thin hairline-scar marring it.

'Itachi? How did you get this scar?' I traced it gently with my fingertip.

There was a short period of silence, broken only by the screeching of an owl flying overhead, its lonely cry echoing around the forest trees.

'You…don't remember, Sasuke?'

- -

_ Just take a look, through my eyes _

_There's a better place somewhere out there,_

_Just take a look, through my eyes –_

_Everything changes; you'll be amazed what you'll find –_

_(There's a better place)_

_If you look through my eyes._

- - - -

'Remember?' I whispered, feeling his strong hand stroke through my hair; pulling me to rest against his warm chest. He nodded, laying a soft kiss on the top of my head.

I tried to remember.

I tried to think – tried to search that blank part of my mind for the lost memory…

And I found it.

'_Nisan – help me! Tousan and Kasan- they're…they're –'_

_I stopped, as the figure of my brother turned around to face me_. _The double doors behind me swung shut, the latch clicking together as the room was flung into darkness_. _No light shone through the windows – not even the moon seemed to shine tonight._

_I stared blankly at the corpses before me. They had been slashed to pieces – and the blood splattered across the floor was evidence enough. I had never seen death like this. The only experience I had ever had of death, was when I watched my brother training in the woods. It was target practise – the thing Itachi excelled at. I watched from behind a thick gorse bush – out of sight. Itachi never liked me watching him, I was never sure why… He never liked praise or compliments – and I guess, if no-one was there to see him – no-one would be able to comment on him._

_Or so I believed._

_It was late, and the sun was just a hazy orange glow on the horizon when Itachi had finished. _

_He tossed the last kunai - not even looking where it landed, before re-tying his ponytail and setting off back towards the house. _

_I kept my eyes fixed on the resting position of that last kunai – and the delicate, flapping object it had embedded itself in. _

_I quickly ran out of the thick gorse and up to the kunai, stopping just before the tree trunk that it was pinned to. The two paper-thin wings were split vertically by the blade – and a trickle of black liquid had dribbled down the match-stick body. _

_I knew that the butterfly was dead. The body was severed – there was no way it could have survived… I stared down the path that lead back to the house, the path which Itachi had chosen to walk down._

_I didn't follow him._

_- - -_

_I was snapped back to reality, as Itachi took a step towards me. I looked at his face – those scarlet eyes, those eyes that seemed murderous – that seethed killer intent. _

'_Nisan?' I took a step back._

'_Don't run, Sasuke.'_

_His voice frightened me – and I stepped back further._

_I gasped as a shuriken scratched my shoulder – and landed swiftly in the wall behind me. My eyes registered his outstretched hand, returning back to his side from throwing a weapon. _

'_Nisan?! What are you - ?!' _

_I watched as he clicked his fingers together, a small flame erupting from the tip of his index finger. He walked over to a lantern, situated on the right side of the room – and lowered his hand to it. It burst into flame, and the room was filled with a crimson glow – making the pool of blood shimmer and glisten as shadows were flung violently against the walls. _

_He walked slowly towards me, before reaching out a bloodied hand to stroke my cheek. His knuckles brushed my skin, gentle and soft – but constantly spreading the wetness of blood across my face. _

_Blood…_

_Our parents blood…_

_I stared in horror as the hand moved from my cheek to my chin – tilting my face upwards. He leant down slightly, his lips inching closer towards mine – his breath on my face. His lips. Closer. And closer. And. Touching. Kissing - _

'_Stop it!!' My hand groped the wall behind me, pulling the shuriken from the wood and swiping forwards._

_The contact at my lips broke, and Itachi staggered backwards – surprised. His shirt was torn diagonally, and a thin red line was left in its wake, small beads of scarlet rising to the surface and dribbling into shirt. _

'_Nisan – I - I – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –'_

_He pressed his hand to his bleeding chest, before stretching his fingers to the light above. He examined it, flexing his fingers and clenching his fist – blood dripping onto the wooden floor to join the mass of scarlet already staining it._

_He tutted softly, his arm falling to his side – before he turned to face me. _

_I dropped the shuriken, still in my grasp. It clattered to the floor – metal striking wood. _

'_Nisan – please, I-I'm sorry –'_

_His fist sunk into my stomach, causing me to cry out in shock, pain – fear. _

'_I don't need to listen to your pathetic excuses. You're not worth my time.' _

_I collapsed, breathless – just as his hand struck my neck, and sent me reeling into unconsciousness. _

_- - _

_ There will be times on this journey, _

_All you'll see is darkness,_

_But out there somewhere, daylight finds you –_

_If you keep believing._

_- - - - _

I looked again at the scar on his chest – my fingers resting on the end of the red line.

'You remembered it, hm?' He whispered, one hand coursing through my hair and the other resting on my back.

'Hai…'

I rested my forehead on his muscular chest, and kissed the scar line. He moaned quietly into my raven hair, pressing me closer. My tongue snaked out from between my lips, licking and sucking at the line that marred white flesh. It must have been sensitive, and he shuddered and moaned against me upon each flick of my tongue.

'You know Otouto, that was the only time someone had ever hurt me…'

I looked up at him as he spoke.

'That was the only time; someone had ever made me _bleed_.'

I hugged him closer to me, my arms encircling his back, as his remained on my own.

'I loved you for that mark, Sasuke…' His fingers moved down my spine, dipping past the band of my trousers. I gripped him tighter on reflex – as my waistband was pushed down further.

'Let me mark _you_, baby brother.' His voice trailed off, as he pulled me to my feet – giving a final pull to the elastic on my trousers, as they fell to my ankles along with my boxers. His own hand swiftly moved to his own, and any remaining clothes that had once clung to our skin, were now lying dishevelled and crumpled on the floor. He held me close to his body – his bare flesh soft and warm against my own. We sunk to the floor, neither of us saying anything.

This wasn't the time for words.

Words would, inevitably, spoil the moment.

His hands drifted across my inner thighs, raising my legs up as he pushed gently on my chest – easing me down to lie on the ground. The grass was damp against my back – but seemed to cool my burning skin. I watched nervously as he crawled above me, a hand placed firmly on either side of my head to support his weight.

He was looking at me with those white eyes – in a way, haunting – and yet, so alluring, and so beautiful.

- -

_ So don't run, don't hide, _

_It will be alright,_

_You'll see, trust me -_

_I'll be there, watching over you_.

- - - -

He placed one knee between my legs, now spread apart, and pressed slightly. It felt good, but the pleasure was near unbearable. He smiled at my gasps – rubbing and pressing – but not enough to give me the pleasure I so craved.

I could feel it – nearing. I didn't want it to end this soon, I wanted to tell him to stop – but words weren't forming in my mouth. My brain was fogged – lust-filled. Luckily for me, he seemed to understand my silent plight, and stopped.

'I'm going to do it, Sasuke.'

There was no preparation, no chance to be prepared for what we about to do – but I didn't mind. We both wanted this – that desperation that sparked between our bodies like the flow of electricity – and neither of us wanted to waste time. I could deal with the pain.

He leant down slightly, his black hair falling in rivulets onto my cheek, as he placed a tender kiss on my lips. The first thrust was unbearably painful, and tears sprung to my eyes, before dutifully rolling down to my chin – all tears which he kissed, licked away. I moaned loudly, the thrusts becoming more and more erratic – deeper, faster – until I had completely lost a sense of time and perspective.

It was strange. Pleasant and painful, forbidden - yet so right. I opened my eyes slightly, watching his face in rapture – tiny beads of sweat forming on his brow and chest – sparkling in the little light that there was.

His white eyes, my scarlet – skin hitting skin and rubbing and touching – It was so…_ erotic_.

'Nghh…Ni-san –' I wasn't aware that the guttural sounds being made were infact resounding from my own throat – those cries and mewling whimpers of pleasure seemed to flow from my mouth on their own accord – I could think of nothing else, other than the maddening pleasure that was building up in my stomach, knotting and twisting – the urge to release that immense pressure becoming stronger and stronger –

I cried out as my body froze – my muscles clenching and tightening unbearably – as my prostrate was hit. I had not recovered fully when it was nudged again. And again. And again – almost on every thrust that my brother made. He was breathing heavily, his arms shaking beside my head, and I watched his eyes close in ecstasy as he gave a final thrust – before we were both sent over the edge.

It felt surreal – like flying. Like, leaving everything below, and flying straight up towards the sky – the stars. I could feel him release inside me, deep inside – as I too found release, and a sudden wetness covered my stomach. I hissed in pain as he pulled out, the emptiness feeling unusual – not right.

He fell beside me, our lungs heaving and our breathing patterns synchronizing – two of the same.

I tried to inch my way closer to him, but I couldn't. I was exhausted, and in pain. Great pain. But, it was pain caused by _him_ – and I loved him for that.

His eyes were open, though he could see nothing. I knew how that felt...

Two fingers touched my bottom lip, tracing it gently.

'You're… happy.' He whispered, feeling how my lips had fallen into a small smile.

'Of course I am.' I replied, embracing him as he moved closer to me. His arms draped around my shoulders, as I curled into his chest – my head fitting below his chin, as though it were _made_ to rest there.

'I'm happy, – although…' I looked up at his white eyes.

'There are some things I regret…'

'It was fated for me to eventually go blind, Sasuke. It wasn't your fault – it never was, and never will be.'

I nodded, my forehead pressing against his chest – dampened with sweat.

- -

_ Just take a look, through my eyes _

_There's a better place somewhere out there,_

_Just take a look, through my eyes –_

_Everything changes; you'll be amazed what you'll find –_

_(There's a better place)_

_If you look through my eyes_.

_- - - -_

We stay there for a while, limbs entwined – exchanging kisses as we silently proclaimed our love for each other – making those in-audible promises to always be together. To always stay with each other.

After what seems like hours, but could only have been a few minutes – my brother breaks away from placing a soft kiss on my neck.

'It must be nearly dawn…' He murmurs, more to himself than me.

Dawn…

'But, you won't leave… will you?'

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, baby brother.' He affirms, not really answering my question – but I knew that the discussion was closed.

I prise myself out of the warm grasp, and lever my body up onto my elbows. I was sticky, but that could be cleaned up later. I ignore the feeling around my abdomen and stomach, and instead sit up. I shiver, and reach out to grab my shirt – still lying amongst the leaves of the floor. I quickly pull it on, using the hem to try and clean up the worst of the mess on my lower body.

Warm arms encircle me from behind, capturing me in a strong embrace, the one which only my brother could ever provide.

I look around, my eyes scanning the forestry; noting every vibrant colour and pattern – that seemed to shine in the morning light.

- -

_ All the things that you can change, _

_There's a meaning in everything,_

_And you will find all you need,_

_There's so much to understand._

_- - - -_

The sun was rising, slowly but steadily, through a gap in the trees. The orange glow filtered through - silhouetting the thick tree trunks and the hundreds of little leaves still clinging feebly to the branches.

'Describe it to me.' Came my brother's voice from behind me, the point of his chin resting lightly on the junction of my neck and shoulder. I follow his sightless gaze towards the horizon, and that hazy sunrise.

'It's beautiful – a mass of colours and shades – oranges and pinks and yellows – but the sun isn't yellow. It's red, crimson – and it's only just rising above the horizon line…' I hesitate, but the kiss planted gently on my cheek encourages me on.

'Now there's a flock of birds flying towards it, lots of small wings and bodies all flapping together – disappearing into the orange light. Stray clouds are littering the sky, their edges tinting with a dusky pink – and the sun keeps on rising, and the bands of colour keep on changing…'

'…._Beautiful_.'

I tilt my head slightly to meet his lips, as the sunlight begins to warm my body. When he pulls away, he looks at me – a smile on his face. A _true_ smile.

'I love you, Otouto.' He whispers into my ear, his breath tickling the strands of hair that fall messily across my cheeks.

'I love you too, Aniki.' I reply, smiling as I'm caught in another passionate kiss.

And I carry on smiling, as we dress together, and as we prepare for our leave.

I look up at him, standing beside me as we face the pathway – leading out of the dense forest. He offers out his hand to me, and I take it in my own. The sunrise heralds our leave – but more importantly, signals the start of something new.

A new relationship, a new beginning.

And, even though there are still many questions unanswered, many people left wondering, thinking – I know, that we'll go through it all together. I needed him, as much as he needed me. We both know that – we both _realise_ that.

He hurt me, tortured me – and left me. But, don't we all? In life, we can only learn by our mistakes. We only learn how to fix things, by breaking them – and, we only learn how to love, by learning to hate… This could explain our previous relationship – derived purely from hate. It will be hard for me to forgive him for the massacre… True, I trust him a little more now, but – can I ever forgive him for those countless times he tossed me aside, hurt me, and disappointed me? Only time can tell.

But everything is okay _now_. Yes, some things are still uncertain – what would happen to the remaining members of the Akatsuki? What would happen to Itachi, when people found out that he had killed the Leader? What would happen if people found out about us? As a couple, and not just brothers?

So many questions – and many answers that we don't know. But, we'll cope. We have each other. We'll deal with it, and we'll focus on the future – not dwell on the past.

Sometimes, love can be blind.

Things can happen, events can occur – and things in the past can be regretted.

Unknown circumstances can lead to many deaths, and loving one person can result in a massacre. Loves are forged, broken down, and torn apart – but old ones are renewed, and new ones formed.

Now, we will walk the pathway. Hand in hand – fingers entwined. I'll be his eyes; and I'll guide him – just like he will guide me.

One leading the other.

The blind, leading the blind.

- - - Owari - - -

A/N::

I hope you all enjoyed this story – I have loved reading every one of the reviews that you guys have left me, and they really have made writing this story worthwhile. It was a long journey writing this – lots of time, and lots of effort – but I hope the end result was enjoyed by all.

The lyrics I incorporated within this final chapter are from the song written by Phil Collins called, 'Look Through My Eyes'. If you get the chance, have a quick listen – and read the final paragraph of this chapter. The music fits amazingly with the last words of this story.

If you can, please leave a review telling me your thoughts on this final chapter, and the story as a whole. If you want me to write a sequel – let me know of your ideas! I'd love to hear what you thought of this story, and I can only hope that you will remember it in the future.

(If you enjoyed this story, please add me to your author-alert list – to be told of new and upcoming Uchihacest fictions written by me.)

Thanks again everyone for sticking with me till the end!

Love –

Shurikenx

xXx


End file.
